You & I
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Sometimes the sweetest love stories are ones that start with a friendship. People fall in love with their best friends all the time. Will it be the same for best friends and room mates- Nathan Scott and Haley James? (Set in an Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow writers and readers. I've been reading a lot of Naley fanfics for the past two years and thought I'd try one out myself. This is my first ever fic. Please give it a chance and let me know your thoughts in the review section.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**You & I**

**Chapter One**

"Rise and shine sunshine".

Came a loud singing voice from the doorway. The lone sleeping figure on the king size bed stirred, mumbling a few incoherent words and rolled on to the other side of the bed, taking the sheets along.

Nathan Scott chuckled at his best friend's childish behaviour. He made his way further inside the darkened room and could see the face of the sleeping figure due to the faint rays of sunlight entering through the curtain-clad window. He noticed the sleeping figure's eyelids flutter and instantly knew that the person was now awake. He turned around and made his way to the window and moved the curtains aside in one swift motion, allowing the bright sunlight enter the room.

Haley James cursed at the harsh intruder and moved her white, warm and comfy blanket, placing it up and over her head.

"Nathan... It's a fucking Sunday for God's sake. I need more sleep. So you can just go for your morning run or whatever". She stated sleepily from under the covers. Nathan took a sit at the edge of her bed and moved forward to get the covers off of her.

"No!", Haley protested when she realized what he was doing.

"Come on Hales. Quit acting like a baby." He scolded lightly. "On the contrary, you've now slept for ten straight hours and it's eleven in the morning now. I bet even five year olds are awake at this time of the day. Besides, how can you even sleep for so many hours?". Nathan asked out of curiosity. He never understood how anybody could just sleep like that. He could never sleep for more than five hours, or six maximum. His best friend was weird in her own way. He chuckled at that thought. Hearing a faint chuckle had Haley opening her eyes. She grumbly moved herself into a sitting position and leaned her head back to rest against the headboard.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a groggy sleep-laden voice, all the while rubbing her eyes to get a clear vision of her surrounding. After a few seconds, she spotted him sitting next to herself, at the edge of her bed. Nathan took in her appearance - her hair was mussed-up sticking out in different directions, white wrinkled tank top, the straps hanging off her shoulders. The grey colored shorts in which she usually slept was the only thing that remained in its original place. He moved besides her combing his calloused fingers through her golden blonde hair to make it look a little presentable and then adjusted the hanging straps, placing them back on her shoulders.

He smirked, "Just you."

"It's great to know that I can entertain my best friend of sixteen years first thing in the morning". Haley huffed in fake annoyance.

Nathan smiled. "I was just wondering how you could sleep for so many hours without a single bathroom break. Is it even normal?" He asked clearly amused.

Haley smiled back and stated clearly proud of herself, "It's just one of my ah-mazing talents."

They both laughed at her comment.

"Get moving. I'll make us some breakfast. In the meanwhile, you can go ahead and take a shower." He scrunched up his nose after a brief pause, "By the way, your morning breath stinks!"

Haley gasped and swatted playfully on his shoulder.

"Hey! No need to be violent Hales. You know I was just kidding." He captured her hands to cease her hitting. He released them, when she finally relaxed.

"Alright, lets get into motion, now that you are fully awake. After all we have to meet up with the "gang" for lunch in a couple of hours." Nathan informed making air quotes. He gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her bedroom to make them some breakfast. Haley smiled watching his retreating figure and hopped out of the bed, ready to start the day.

**Review and let me know whether I should continue with this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy to know that there are people out there who have read my story and I would also like to thank those who left a review. I know I'm not that good of a writer but I'm trying my best writing this story. English is not my first language so I may end up making mistakes at some places. I don't really know how the apartments in America look like or what they have as breakfast or how things really work there. Therefore, I refer to the stuff they show in movies or shows. Please forgive me if I get some things wrong in this story.**

**Chapter Two**

All showered and dressed up, Haley made her way into the kitchen of the apartment that she shared with her best friend and found him sitting on one of the stools at the counter. He had a cup of coffee in one hand while a newspaper on the other. She watched him take a sip of his coffee, all the while reading the sports section. That was his morning ritual everyday.

Sensing her presence, he looked up and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and took a sit next to him.

"I made us some french toast". Nathan stated as he took another sip. "There's coffee too." He added.

"Thanks". Haley replied as she noticed the plate he had made for her along with the cup of coffee. She reached for one of the toasts that rested on the plate and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmmm... This is really good Nathan". She complimented and continued eating. Nathan smiled at her and resumed with his reading.

"So... Any interesting news?" She asked after finishing the remainder of her breakfast.

"Nah... Besides I only read the sports section in which you, my lazy crazy best friend have zero interest" He teased while folding the newspaper and placed it back on the counter. She poked her tongue out at his teasing. Nathan let out a short laugh at her antics.

"Hales, you do know that breakfast is meant to be eaten in the morning and not at noon right ? He asked her in an amused tone.

Haley shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "What's the use of getting up early in the morning when neither of us have a job yet and also it's a Sunday - the only day working people get to relax and enjoy. I know I'm not employed yet but consider my behaviour as a sort of practise." She reasoned.

Nathan smiled shaking his head. "I can never win any argument with you Hales. I don't know why I even try. You've got crazy, stupid and lame reasons for almost everything."

Haley grinned. "It's another one of many 'oh so ah-mazing' talents that I happen to possess." She continued as Nathan chuckled, "You know, you can always eat breakfast in the morning instead of waiting up for me. I don't understand how you can even get up so early everyday." she stated dramatically.

"I guess that's one of **my** oh so ah-mazing talents" He replied repeating her earlier words and emphasising on the word 'my'. They both laughed at his last comment.

"Besides," He continued as they cleared the counter and carried their respective plates and mugs to the sink. "Have you ever noticed me having breakfast without my best friend who, may I add - have some amazing talents and happens to share the same name as you?"

Haley grinned widely when she heard Nathan's question. "Nope. never."

Nathan grinned back and stated seriously. "Good and you better get used to it because that's how it will always be."

"Yes boss." Haley stated with a smile as she handed the washed plates to Nathan so that he could dry and placed them back in their original place.

They walked back in the living room after finishing their work in the kitchen. Nathan moved to switch on the TV while Haley plopped down on the sofa that was placed infront of it. He sat besides Haley and placed his right arm loosely around her shoulders. He got hold of the remote control using the other hand and started flipping through the channels.

"We can leave after an hour or so, to meet up with the 'gang' for lunch." Nathan announced as he continued with his hunt for a suitable channel to pass up the time. Haley nodded as he finally settled on a channel that was playing some teenaged show called 'One Tree Hill'.

"Hmmm...This show seems good" Haley stated after a while as she shifted on the couch and placed her feet on Nathan's lap.

Nathan nodded in agreement while rubbing her feet. "Yeah. It's way better than the other lame shows that air on TV and look there's basketball too." Nathan stated happily when he noticed some guys running around and shooting baskets. Haley laughed watching his excited form. They continued watching the show and were surprised to find that the characters of the show had the same names as them.

"Coincidence, I guess." Haley stated looking at Nathan.

"Okay, now that's just creepy." Nathan commented when they found out the names of the other characters.

"Way too creepy." Haley agreed with an expression that clearly stated how she was feeling.

"I think we should...um... just head off now. We don't want to be late... or anything." Nathan announced hastily while getting up from the couch, obviously freaked out.

"Nathan, chill. It's just a show." Haley said regardless of how she was feeling. "It's just a big coincidence. that's all it is"

Nathan simply shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. But we should really get going. It's amost one and you know how Brooke is..." He trailed off as he realized how both the Brooke-s, their friend and the other one from the show had the exact same personalities. He shuddered and tried to get the thought off of his head.

"Yeah, I think you are right. Let's just move. We don't want to be at the receiving end of her wrath." Haley stated speaking of their brunette friend.

Nathan moved to switch off the TV as Haley grabbed his car keys. They got out and locked the door to their apartment. The best friends made their way towards the stairs that led to Nathan's WagonR. Spotting his car, Nathan unlocked the doors using the key fob. They both got in and secured themselves with seat-belts. After making sure that Haley was finished with her task, Nathan started up the car and drove them towards their destination.

**Please review so that I know of your thoughts regarding this chapter or the mistakes that I may have made. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was a bit disappointed when I didn't find any reviews for the last chapter but I'm still going to continue with this story. I'm currently on chapter twelve. I may finish this story in twenty chapters or so. The thing is, I've always wanted to publish at least one story of my own, so I'm gonna do just that no matter what. But as always I'd love to know what you guys think.**

**Chapter Three**

Nathan Scott and Haley James had been the best of friends since their childhood. They met each other as six year olds while out in a children's park with their respective mothers. They had bumped into each other while running around the park filled with children. The conversation that followed after the bump was one of their most favorite memories.

"Are you blind or something?" A six year old Nathan barked at the girl whose facial expression turned from apologetic to that of anger as she took in his icy tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know" He listened as the tiny girl spoke back in the same tone.

"Whatever. Just... don't come near me or anything." He said backing away with disgust. The six year old girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But why?" Haley asked stepping towards him, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"Stop!" Nathan shouted but Haley continued stepping towards him. He added, "You have cooties and I don't want them." Haley stopped and suddenly burst out laughing.

"No silly. People just say that stuff. I don't have any cooties". She said while Nathan watched her curiously, trying to contemplate if she was lying.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really". Haley smiled as she stood before him. Her smile was contagious and Nathan soon found himself smiling back. She moved her right hand forward.

"So... Friends?" She asked with a big smile.

He looked at her hand for a long time and stated. "I've never been friends with a girl before... because I thought you all had cooties."

"It's okay but you now know that we don't". He smiled with a nod and shook her hand.

"Friends".

"My name is Haley by the way. Haley James."

"I'm Nathan Scott".

That was the first day of their friendship and it had simply blossomed from there. They continued meeting at the same park everyday and soon became the best of friends.

Nathan Scott was the lone child of Dan and Debra Scott. Haley James too, was the only daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James. Nathan and Haley's friendship had led to the development of yet another friendship. A friendship between their mothers - Debra Scott and Lydia James. Over time, the two women grew close and spent their time either chatting or gossipping while their young children played around. They would often joke that Nathan and Haley would get married someday.

Dan Scott was greatly surprised when his wife told him about his son's new friend. The fact that his son had developed a deep friendship with a **girl** had left him speechless. As long as Dan could remember, Nathan always found the opposie sex to be disgusting (with the exception of his mother). If someone asked him why he thought that way, he would reply straight away with his nose scrunched- "Girls are gross..They all have cooties!" and that statement would soon be followed by the laughter of the audience.

So, his parents were more than happy that their son had made his first ever girl-friend and immediately decided to transfer him to Tree Hill High, the school where Haley was a student. The kids were way beyond ecstatic when they both learnt of his parents' action.

Haley James was everybody's darling who had a natural aura that made everyone fond of her. She was a fun-loving girl and made friends very easily. She was the apple of her parents' eyes. Jimmy and Lydia James often thanked their lucky stars for being blessed with such a beautiful and amazing baby girl. They knew, without a doubt that their daughter would go on to become a wonderful, kind-hearted human being. Oh well, she already was one.

But they had never seen their daughter so happy with any of her other friends. Nathan Scott seemed to have replaced all of them. The two kids were inseparable. Jimmy and Lydia adored Nathan and considered him as their own son.

In the following eight years, Haley James had grown into a beautiful girl. Her childhood auburn hair had changed its color to golden blonde and ended right beneath her shoulder blades. She had one of the most gorgeous brown eyes that had every boy in Tree Hill High swooning and girls raging in jealousy. All the guys craved for her attention but she seemed unaware of their feelings.

Nathan Scott, on the other hand was every girl's dream. He was considered one of the most handsome guys around the school campus. He had dark raven hair with eyes resembling the color of a clear blue sky. His shoulders were broad and anyone could make out his well sculpted chest hidden beneath the tight fitting t-shirts that he wore . The girls at Tree hill High had nick-named him as 'Hot Shot" simply because of his hot and sexy body. He stood at 6'2 compared to Haley's 5'4.

The entire school knew of the unbreakable bond between the two best friends. Nathan was always surrounded by the popular girls but he never really paid attention to any of them. He would always spend his time with Haley who had also helped him improve his grades. Haley was a genius in Nathan's eyes. If it wasn't for his best friend, he would have never been able to pass any of the tests. He would thank her time and again but she'd shrug her shoulders and remind him stating ''that's what friends are for", "best friends" he'd correct as she would roll her eyes playfully in return. There had been times when they fought but they'd always make up. Their friendship never wavered. In fact, those fights brought them closer and made their friendship more strong.

Nathan had always been protective of Haley ( Haley preferred the word 'over-protective' ). He would never allow any guy near her. Haley loved that he cared for her but she was frustrated with his actions that would scare guys away from her. She often complained to Nathan regarding his behaviour but he would tell her that he was only looking out for her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Nathan...I know that you want to protect me from getting hurt and all that other bull shit, but I can look after myself. I'm a big girl now, if you haven't noticed it already." Haley explained in a frustrated tone when Nathan had scared the hundredth guy away from her.

"Hales, you are my best friend and I care for you. I just don't want some guy to hurt you or your feelings. I love you and I'd do anything to protect you." Nathan replied in a determined tone.

Haley smiled at his words. "I love you too buddy but I also love the fact that there are guys out there who know that I exist and find me attractive for some reason. I want to enjoy my school years and experience many other things like going on dates and other stuff. But none of the guys ask me out because they know the'll get their respective asses kicked by you."

"Hales, you are attractive and very beautiful. Every single person around here knows that except for you. I don't understand why you think so little of yourself." Haley just shrugged. Nathan shook his head. Thinking back to her earlier words he said with a smirk. "The other guys are right though. I'd surely kick each of their asses if I find them near you."

Haley slumped her shoulders in defeat. Why do I even try to make him understand?-she thought. Nathan sighed taking in Haley's sad face. "Alright, alright. I'll back off for now but I swear Hales, if any guys hurt you, I will hunt him down and kick his ass."

Haley's eyes lit up and she laughed at his comment. "You have my full permission buddy and just so you know, I can kick some ass too. Do you want a demo?"

Nathan backed away making an action of protecting his private parts, as Haley approached him, all set and ready to display her ass kicking move. "Woah... Slow down tiger! Keep your hands and legs and everything else to yourself." He laughed at her actions.

"Good to know that my best friend is fiesty." Nathan complimented with his sexy grin. Haley made an action of taking a bow as Nathan let out a laugh at her antics. He pulled her towards him and placed one of his arms around her shoulders as he led them towards their next class.

**Please review. I just want to know whether the readers are enjoying this story, that's all... Have a good day everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank the people who left a review. I'm glad that you guys are interested to see how the story unfolds. Also, do any of you guys have got Ophelia's stories? Please let me know if you do. I've heard a lot about the author and was extremely sad that she had passed away.**

**Here's the next chapter. It's a filler like the last one. **

**Chapter Four**

After their High School graduation, Nathan and Haley had both decided to attend the Duke University which wasn't that far from their hometown Tree Hill. Nathan decided to major in Business while Haley majored in English, since she loved teaching and dreamed of becoming a teacher one day. While studying at Duke, they met Lucas Roe, Brooke Davis, Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer - the remaining members of their friend circle or 'gang' as the girls loved to call it. The friends were shocked to never have met before since they all came from Tree Hill, a very small town with the least population. Jake was the only person who had never been to the town.

Lucas Roe was a good looking guy with sandy blonde hair and had the same blue colored eyes as Nathan. He was studying Literature as he found the writings of some of the famous writers very interesting. During his final year at Duke, he wrote a novel based on his life and had it published. It was one of the best-sellers. He was currently working on his second novel that dealt with the lives of two best friends of opposite sex who end up falling in love with each other. Brooke Davis was his polar opposite girlfriend. She was always cheerful and happy, which earned her the endearment 'cheery' from Lucas. Brooke was a beautiful girl with the most beautiful smile. Her brunette locks were wavy and ran past her shoulders. She studied Fashion designing and graduated wih honors. She was a fashion freak and absolutely loved designing clothes. Brooke recently started her own website with the help of Haley and Peyton where she'd submit the pictures of her designed clothes so that people could order the ones they liked. Lucas and Brooke had met during their High School years and started dating when they were both seniors. They ended up falling in love and therefore decided to attend the same college so that they could be together.

Jake Jagielski can be described as the 'chocolate boy' of the group. He was handsome with curly brown hair and a set of brown eyes that matched Haley's. He loved adventure and had spent most of his younger years travelling and exploring various destinations across the world along with his family. His family still travelled but Jake decided to settle in one place, so that he could finish his college. He majored in Business along with Nathan. Peyton Sawyer was his gorgeous girlfriend with curly blonde hair that ended right at her shoulder slopes. She loved art and was fascinated with all genre of music. They both met on the first day of college and instantly became friends. Their friendship gradually turned into something more and Jake finally asked her out during their second year. They had been dating ever since and recently exchanged the three magical words. After graduating from Duke with an Art and a Music degree, Peyton decided to create her own music label called 'Redroom Records' along with Jake who was the business and financial manager, so that they could find young talent and help them with their musical career.

All of them were great friends. The two couples had assumed that Nathan and Haley were together when they had first met them. Brooke, thinking that they were a couple had asked the two best friends for how long they were dating. She went totally deaf at the sudden loud sound of laughter coming from Nathan Scott and Haley James. The two of them had then gone on to apologize and explain about their friendship and how they were almost like siblings. Brooke and Peyton along with their boyfriends had exchanged curious looks at the revelation and knew that there was something special between the two 'best friends' but they never raised their voices. Even a blind person could feel the obvious attraction between the two of them. Nevertheless, all four of them hoped that the two would eventually realize and admit to being more than friends, correction - best friends, thus ending up to be the third and final couple.

The 'gang' decided to move back to their home town Tree Hill with the exception of Jake who was originally from California. But he decided to accompany his girlfriend since they both were madly in love with her and also because he had heard a lot of things about the place. Peyton and Jake lived together in a house that was big enough for the both of them. Lucas and Brooke also lived together, just a few blocks away from the couple. Seeing that both her girl-friends were living together with their respective boyfriends, Haley suggested that her and Nathan live together too. There were people out there (friends or not) of opposite sex who lived together right? Nathan agreed without a hint of hesitation, happy that he could be with his best friend all the time. Their other friends didn't find it surprising, since they knew for certain that both of them would end up being together 'romantically' in the near future.

Both Nathan and Haley had dated other people throughout their High School and College years but none of them had settled with anyone. So, they decided to live together in an apartment not too far away from their friends until they both found their significant other.

The only thing the two best friends didn't know was that, in the months to follow they themselves would turn out to be each other's soulmates.

**Good? Bad? Let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

"I think I'm gonna be car sick." Haley stated scrunching her face.

"That's because you had your breakfast a litt...le later than usual." Nathan said dragging the word 'little' for a few seconds and chuckled as he watched Haley pout.

"You'll be fine, Hales. Besides we are almost there." He smiled and added after a brief pause, "By the way, you look super cute with that pout of yours."

Haley looked at him with a wide smile and then frowned as a thought came to her mind. Watching her smile disappear he asked curiously.

"What is it?"

"We both had breakfast together Nathan. So why on earth do you appear so cool and fine while I'm about to puke my guts out?"

He laughed loudly at her annoyed and frustrated tone. "One of my ah-mazing talents Hales".

"Ughhh... Stop laughing!" She glared at him. He stopped after a few seconds as Haley rested her head back in the seat and took a deep breath. He took her left hand in his right and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Feeling better?" Nathan asked. She looked at him with a smile and nodded. He raised their entwined hands towards his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Hales. It's just that I love riling you up. That's one of my favorite hobbies." He smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know." She stated with a chuckle as he continued driving. Nathan pulled over when they reached their destination and parked his car in his usual spot. He locked the doors using his key fob after climbing out of the car while Haley waited for him. Together, they made their way towards the familiar reastaurant with one of Nathan's hand draped over Haley's shoulder. Arriving at the entrance, he steppped forward and pushed open the double door for her to enter first.

"Why, thank you Sir." Haley gestured with a smile.

"My pleasure, Madam." Nathan smiled back.

They walked further inside the restaurant which was fairly busy considering it was lunch time. A family of five were seated at one of the tables while a few teenagers sat at the table opposite to them. There were some who were eating alone while checking their phone or reading a book. A young couple sitting adjacent to the teenagers' table conversed among each other as they seemed to be enjoying their lunch date. There was a LCD TV provided for the customers as a form of entertainment. It currently displayed one of the baseball matches that was recently played. The lunch here was one of the best in town. The owner and the manager of the restaurant, Marvin Mcfadden was their good friends. His wife Millicent was one of the chefs who helped prepare the delicious food. Nathan and Haley instantly spotted their friends conversing with each other. They all were seated at their regular table which consisted of six seats. Brooke was the first to notice the two best friends. She sighed with relief when they finally made it to their table .

"Oh, thank God!" Brooke exclaimed. Nathan and Haley rolled their eyes at her dramatic display of action. She continued ignoring them. "I thought you guys were kidnapped and held hostage by terrorists."

"Ha, ha." Haley replied and poked her tongue out as others snickered. "Besides," She added while taking her usual sit, "I don't think the terrorists even know of this place."

"You never know Hales." Nathan stated with a smirk, as he took his seat next to her.

"Shut up Nathan!" Haley chided lightly.

"What's the reason this time...for your late arrival?" Peyton spoke up for the first time from where she was seated. Haley opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Nathan answered first.

"Our Princess here," He said pointing towards his best friend, "needed her precious beauty sleep." Haley swatted at his chest with the back of her hand while everyone around the table laughed.

"Haley, I don't know how you manage to sleep for so many hours. Even my Cheery here, wakes up hours before you do." Lucas revealed speaking of his brunette girlfriend. Brooke, who was seated next to him rewarded him with a sweet smile, followed by a chaste kiss.

"Come on guys. Leave her alone." Jake declared, defending his friend.

"Awww, thanks Jakey. See that's what best friends do". Haley announced while moving her head to look back at Nathan. He smirked as he waited for his brown haired friend to continue speaking. As if on cue, Jake added.

"Actually, we can all continue picking on her after we finish hogging our food. I'm really starving."

"Jerk!" Haley huffed clearly annoyed while Nathan pulled her into a side hug as others around the table laughed.

"Let us order then."

**I hope you all have a good day :) I'll be back with an update on the 28th (Thursday). Until then, it's a goodbye ;) God bless ya all... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back. Instead of posting the new chapter on thursday, I thought I'd do it today itself. I also apologize for all the mistakes that I made in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this one. **

**Chapter Six**

The six friends continued their playful banter while having lunch. One of the waiters named Chase Adams came up to clear their table. He was familiar with the 'gang' and knew that they visited the restaurant at least once a week. The girls gave him a kind smile and he smiled back in return and placed a small black book with the bill on the table before retreating back.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Brooke.

"I was thinking we could go to that club, you know the one we went to last week. I can't recall it's name though." Haley suggested while trying hard to remember the name of that particular club.

"It's called TRIC." Lucas answered smiling at Haley's expression, "and yes, I totally enjoyed that one. It was hundred times better than the one we visited a couple of weeks ago."

"I totally agree. That place should be banned. It was so damn creepy and FYI, we will not agree with Peyton's choice again." Brooke stated pointing out to their curly blonde friend.

"Hey! Don't blame me. Lauren, one of our mutual friends by the way, suggested that club. It's not my fault that the place turned out to be all... She trailed off, failing to come up with a perfect word to describe that particular club.

"I felt that the place was okay. Right Jake?" Nathan commented turning to his brown haired friend who agreed with a nod.

Haley scoffed. "Yeah right. That's because the girls with the big fake boobs were throwing themselves at you both. You in particular, since Jake wasn't showing any interest in them." She pointed out at her best friend who smirked in return.

"Are you jealous Haley?" Brooke whispered so that only the girls could hear. Haley rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Please don't start with all of that crap again." Haley whispered back. "Besides," she continued so that all of them could hear her, "I feel that Nathan could do so much better than those bimbos with fake boobs." Nathan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but smiled from inside. He knew that his best friend cared for him but when she displayed the same infront of everyone, it just warmed his heart. Brooke and Peyton exchanged curious glances while the rest of them stood up to take a leave.

"This one's on me." Nathan announced while picking up the book and placing the money inside. He then followed everyone out while waving goodbye to Marvin who was seated at the reception area. He smiled and waved back in return.

"So, it's decided. We will all meet tonight at TRIC, sharp 8'o clock." Lucas declared as everyone now stood in a circle outside the restaurant. To an outsider, it would seem that the six people were having a serious conversation.

"Babe, I think it will be a lot better if we all leave together from our place. Besides, we need to look hot tonight. Right girls?" Brooke said with an excited smile as she looked at Haley and Peyton. The girls rolled their eyes at her excitement. Brooke Davis was one of a kind. She never missed an opportunity to dress others up, whether others (in this case) Haley and Peyton liked it or not.

"On one condition though." Nathan voiced. "You girls better be ready by eight, or else we will leave without the three of you". Jake and Lucas nodded in agreement because when it came to dressing up for parties, events or night clubs, Brooke Davis was a perfectionist. She would take hours to choose the perfect outfit and other accessories. Haley groaned inwardly. She didn't understand the point of taking hours to dress up for just a night out. She glanced towards Peyton and taking in her expression knew that the curly blonde was having the same thoughts. They looked at each other and sighed. There was no way they could get out of it now. Nathan smirked when he saw the look on her face. Haley felt a pair of blue eyes on her and instantly knew who they belonged to. She turned towards the person with a glare.

"Alright." Jake clapped his hands getting evreyone's attention. "We will all meet at Lucas and Brooke's place at six and then you girls can get on with your make-up and other girly stuff." The rest of them rolled their eyes at his choice of words. Ignoring them Jake continued speaking. "And then we'll be out at sharp eight. Is that understood?" Everybody nodded their heads. Once everything had been decided, the six of them hugged each other goodbye and walked to their respective vehicles parked in their usual spots. Nathan opened the door to his black WagonR and got into the driver's seat and completed the task of putting on his seatbelt. Haley did the same as he started up the car.

"Nathan can do so much better than those bimbos with fake boobs huh." The raven haired boy recited her earlier words with a smirk, his eyes right ahead on the road as they drove back to their apartment. Haley turned towards her left side so she could face him.

"We both know that it's true Nathan. I don't understand why you waste your time with those kind of girls when you can do so much better. After all, girls fall at your feet. For some reason, they think that you are oh so hot and sexy." She replied imitating the girls who threw themselves at him. Nathan laughed as he glanced in her direction.

"Hales, everyone knows that I'm the most handsome and the sexiest guy in Tree Hill and no matter how hard you try to deny it, I know you think the same. Also, you should feel really very lucky to have me as your best friend."

"Ughhhh... You are so damn full of yourself!" Haley exclaimed in frustration while turning away from him. She heard Nathan laugh heartily and soon found herself joining in his laughter.

"I do consider myself very lucky to have you in my life Nathan. Nobody on this planet knows or understands me like you do." Haley stated seriously as their laughter died down. He moved his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it above her left hand.

"It's the same for me too Hales". Nathan replied in the same tone. Both of them smiled and turned to look ahead as they carried on with the ride, back to the apartment.

**How was it? Let me know... Have a good day guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter Seven**

Nathan, Lucas and Jake were seated on the wooden furniture in the living room of the house shared between Lucas and Brooke. The three boys were already dressed up for the night and were waiting imaptiently for the girls to show up. It had been more than an hour since the three girls had disapppeared inside one of the rooms with all their stuff. Nathan had been tapping his feet for the past fifteen minutes or so - a clear sign of boredom. He looked sexy in his white button down shirt paired up with a blue faded jeans. He looked towards Lucas who was dressed up in a V- neck navy blue T-shirt along with black trousers while his other friend, Jake wore a grey T - shirt with a collar and black jeans. Nathan cringed hearing his blonde friend shout out.

"Can you girls just hurry up ? It's already quarter to eight!" Lucas exclaimed impatiently towards the room inside which the girls had disappeared.

The door of the said room finally opened to reveal three beautiful, hot and sexy ladies. All the guys sighed in relief and turned around to look at them. The sight that greeted their eyes had them losing all their breath. Each of the girls looked amazingly stunning in their own way. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of his brunette girlfriend and Jake, well his curly blonde girlfriend had him hypnotised. Nathan Scott found his eyes glued on to the form of his beautiful... and sexy? blonde best friend. Since when did he start describing his best friend - Haley sexy? He thought to himself.

Brooke Davis was the perfect definition of the word 'Beautiful'. She was dressed in a red strapless dress that fitted her body perfectly, highlighting all her curves. She wore a black belt around her waist and all her other accessories were in black. Her brunette locks were tied up into a simple ponytail. She finished her perfect outfit with matching black stilettos. Her make-up was very light, just the use of balck eyeliner, mascara, some eye shadow and bright red lipstic. Lucas Roe walked up to his girlfriend with a sexy smile and whispered. "Babe, you look stunning". Brooke smiled at the compliment and rewarded her boyfriend with a sweet yet passionate kiss on his lips. Peyton and Haley cleared their throats as the couple got lost in their make-out session. Hearing the 'ahem-ahem' sound, the couple broke apart panting. Lucas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned toward the other two girls and apologised.

"Oh, sorry girls. Both of you look beautiful too."

"Thanks Luke." The blonde girls thanked him with smiles on their faces.

"Are you kidding me?" Jake announced while stepping towards his girlfriend. "My girl looks insanely hot!" Peyton gave him a sexy look before rewarding him with a sensual kiss. The curly blonde wore a blue sleeveless satin top with a deep V-neckline along with a tight fitting black jeans. She finished her outfit with matching accessories and blue wedge cut heels. Her make-up was done by Brooke and the blonde was thankful that her brunette friend had kept it at mininum. They broke apart with smiles that matched both their faces. After a second or so, everybody turned towards the raven haired guy who hadn't spoken a word yet. Haley watched as Nathan's eyes were completely glued on to her form. His mouth slightly open in an awe.

Haley James, his best friend - Nathan reminded himself, looked like an angel. She had a white halter neck dress on that stopped right above her knees. Her long legs, with a slight tan were exposed to everyone's naked eyes. Her blonde hair was secured back with the help of a banana clip, a few strands of hair hanging loosely that framed her face perfectly. Her accessories were chosen by Brooke, that went with the angelic dress. Her feet were half covered in flat heels, the only footwear in which the petite bonde felt comfortable. She looked so different than the other times. So beautiful, innocent yet sexy. Nathan was confused with all of the thoughts swirling around in his head regarding his best friend's looks. Never in his life had he thought of her in that way. He never ever used the word sexy to describe Haley. Beautiful yes, but not sexy. What the hell was happening?

"Don't you think Haley looks beautiful Nathan?" Brooke's voice had him snapping out of his thoughts. Looking away from his best friend, he saw that everyone had their eyes on him. He realized that he hadn't spoken a single syllable since the girls had come out of the room. So composing himself, Nathan walked towards Haley with a wide smile and stopped just a couple of feet away from her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Hales". He said placing a kiss on her cheek. Haley felt a tingle in the place where he had just placed a kiss. She grew confused. What the hell was that? She shrugged off the feeling as Nathan continued watching her. Haley's cheeks flushed red as Nathan let out a chuckle at her blushing.

"Shut up!" Haley glared playfully.

The others smiled, sharing secretive looks with one another. This could be the start of something that they all had been waiting for. Looking at his wrist watch, Lucas interuptted the two best friends.

"We've got to get going guys. It's already past eight".

*************NALEY**********

The 'gang' entered the local club TRIC, where music was blasting out loud. The place was filled with young people, some dancing like crazy while others hung around chatting endlessly. The six friends surprisingly found a vacant area in one of the corners. The guys led the girls towards the place and sat comfortably on the cushioned chairs provided by the staff members of the club.

"I have to say that this place is really good, much better than the one I suggested." Peyton spoke loudly over the music blasting out of the speakers. The others nodded in agreement with a look that said - 'told you so!' Nathan looked around and spotted the bar, that was towards his left hand side.

"Hey! Anyone want a drink?" He asked looking back at his friends as the loud music died down. He received a collective 'Yes' in return.

"We'll help you out". Lucas offered as he stood along with Jake. Together, the three guys walked in the direction of the bar, pushing past all the other occupants of the club - dancing, as the new song blasted off the speakers.

"Did you see the look on Nathan's face earlier tonight? That poor boy couldn't take his eyes off of Haley." Brooke said to Peyton when the guys were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I did." Peyon confirmed with a nod. "He was totally checking you out Hales."

Haley James rolled her eyes at the two girls who were looking at her, wide smiles adorning their pretty faces. For some absurd reason, the two beauties felt that Nathan and Haley were meant to be together. According to Brooke, there was/is definitely some kind of sexual attraction and tension between the two best friends. Also, a boy and a girl can never really be just friends. But the petite blonde always shot down the brunette's assumption/theory or whatever with a loud laugh.

"God, Brooke. Please... Just don't start with all of that." Haley said clearly irritated and tired of listening to that crap over and over again.

"Whatever. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Is something going on between you and Haley?" Lucas inquired as he waited for their drinks along with Nathan and Jake. Nathan noticed that Lucas's gaze was on him which made him laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" He asked back still laughing. His laughter subsided as he took in the serious expressions on the faces of his two friends.

"Come on guys. Hales and I are just friends... Best friends." He corrected himself.

"Well... Thinking back to the intense look on your face while checking your "best friend" out, I'd have to disagree with your answer." Jake voiced while air quoting the words best friend.

Nathan didn't say anything as he pondered on the things his friends had just stated. Over the years, he had seen Haley dress up for special functions and events, with make up on, and tonight was no different. Then why did her appearance had him tongue-tied? What the hell changed? He thought. He knew he had been checking his best friend out earlier that night. He couldn't help it though. She looked absolutely breath taking and sexy as hell. That was another shocker. Never before had he described his best friend using the word 'sexy'. You don't think of your best friend that way. Right? God, What the fuck was happening to him? He couldn't find a single answer to any of the questions he kept asking himself. Instinctively, he turned back towards their table and spotted the girls talking animatedly. The crowd had dispersed since the ones who were dancing had clearly taken off to rest their feet. He noticed Haley's soft brown eyes light up when Peyton said something - probably funny, because right after the curly blonde had finished, his best friend let out a shriek of laughter. That made Nathan's lips curve upwards and he realized he was smiling. That smile turned into a frown as he heard Lucas and Jake chuckle out loud, giving him a pointed look. Nathan returned their looks with a bemused expression.

"Yeah right. Best friends, my ass!" Jake scoffed followed by Nathan's irritated grunt and Lucas' full on laughter.

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I'll be back with an update next week. Have a good day guys and take care :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys..! I'm back again with an update. I also made a few minor changes in the last chapter. There is no need to go back and read it again... I hope you people are enjoying this story. A very big 'thank you' to naley12, amkjo001, GottaluvNaley, missbee21, nalehumor and the guests for the reviews :)**

**Alright... Here's -**

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan tossed and turned to the other side of his bed for the 'millionth' time that night. He opened his eyes in frustration and glanced at the clock sitting on the night stand. "Fuck!" He cursed out loud after realizing that it was already six thirty in the morning. Sighing in disbelief, Nathan tossed the comforter aside and sat upright. He hadn't got a single second of sleep the entire night; early morning to be more specific.

After returning from the club at around one in the early morning, Nathan and Haley had hugged each other goodnight and headed straight away to their respective bedrooms to get some much needed sleep. Nathan had felt a weird yet pleasant sensation when Haley had kissed him goodnight. He had retreated to his room with aa the confusing thoughts still occupying his mind. Lying in the center of his king sized bed after getting out of his clothes with the exception of grey boxer briefs, Nathan tried extremely hard to drift off to sleep but failed at every single attempt. The reason? His one and only best friend Haley James. Everytime he closed his eyes, Haley's beautiful face would appear along with Jake's words echoing in the background - "Best friend, my ass!" He blamed both his friends, Jake and Lucas for planting those crazy thoughts in his fucking head regarding his best friend of sixteen years.

Getting out of his bed with a groan of frustration, Nathan grabbed his sweatpants and an earlier discarded grey colored wife-beater from a nearby chair. After getting dressed, he opened the door of his room and strolled into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out the bottle containing water. Leaning against the counter, Nathan drank a sip after sip of water still trying to figure out what was happening with him. He was so engrossed in his conflicting thoughts that he diidn't hear Haley's bare footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine." Haley greeted in a raspy voice, as she took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. Nathan snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the direction where his best friend was seated. Well, at least she slept well. Nathan thought as he watched her try and wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Shit!" Nathan cursed in a low voice as his eyes wandered across her nightwear that consisted of a grey tank top and navy blue shorts. His gaze was fixed onto her legs. Her skin - so silky and smooth and he suddenly pictured himself running his hands all over the exposed skin; her inner thighs, then a little higher-. He stopped himself from thinking any further. God, he was acting like a horndog. Yes, he had been abstinent for the past six months but that was not an excuse for acting like a pervert. Nathan took in a deep breath as he scolded himself mentally.

"Morning" He greeted back while taking a seat next to her. "Are you feeling alright?" Nathan asked, concern evident in his voice as he watched Haley bend down and massage her legs lightly.

"Yeah. It's just that...my legs are killing me. I knew that dancing last night for God knows how many hours would come back to bite me in the ass...or in this case my legs." She answered back, letting out a painful sigh. Not being able to bear the distress etched upon her gorgeous face, Nathan placedthe bottle of water on top of the counter and shifted a little so that he could get Haley's legs on his lap. He gently started kneading and massaging the muscles in order to ease some of the pain.

"Mmmmmm..." Haley moaned before letting out a blissful sigh as Nathan continued massaging both her legs. "That feels so good Nathan. Did you happen to be a masseur in your previous life?' She asked opening her eyes with a small smile.

"May be." Nathan answered back with a smirk as he got lost yet again in his previous thoughts. He watched her face, enjoying the joyful look as he continued moving his hands up and down her slim legs. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her left side against the counter. Using that to his advantage, he let his gaze wander over her top clad breasts and groaned inwardly as they heaved in time with every breath that she breathed in and out. His eyes shot back to her face when he suddenly heard her moan. He groaned from inside and couldn't stop his mind from imagining her moan out loud for a completely different reason. Also, he was fucking right about her skin being soft, smooth and silky. The expressions on her face along with the sexy moans had him picturing both of them engaged in a very different activity. Realizing that his thoughts had now entered into a very dangerous territory, Nathan forced himself to stop with the massage.

Haley opened her eyes and gave him a thankful smile when he finally stopped. He inwardly sighed in relief as she seemed oblivious to his not-so-descent thoughts and feelings. Nathan reciprocated her smile before patting gently on both her legs. He lifted them up and placed them back on the tiled surface. He cleared his throat to prevent the voice from coming out in a husky whisper.

"Why don't you have a nice and hot bath? It will help you feel much better." Nathan advised brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I think that's a great idea." The blonde haired girl agreed as she stood up to prepare a hot and relaxed bath for herself. "Thanks for the massage." She added with a wide smile and walked towards the bathroom.

"My pleasure." Nathan replied to her retreating figure as he watched her hips sway. His eyes travelled further down to her ass and he concluded that it was the sexiest and the most perfect ass he had ever seen. Why the fuck had he never noticed it before? "May be because she's your best friend, you pervert." He heard his conscience reply back sarcastically. Once Haley disappeared away from his sight, he ran his fingers roughly through his raven colored hair.

"This is just fucking great!" He mumbled in disbelief, "I am talking to myself now."

Letting out a humorless laugh, he stood up and decided to go out for a run. May be that would help clear his mind and erase all the dirty thoughts from his head. Plus it had been a while since he last went out for one of his morning runs. He put on his running shoes and collected the I-pod along with the headphones lying inside a drawer in the living room. He exited the apartment, determined to get rid of all the unusual thoughts.

*****************NALEY********************

Nathan entered back into the apartment half an hour later. He was so damn wrong to think that running a few miles would help him take his mind off of Haley. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't control his fucking mind from imagining his best friend's wet and naked figure; her small hands running all over her perfect body tring to get off the strawberry scented body wash. Her silky skin glistening and glowing in the dim light. He was going crazy and had almost ended up running, not once but thrice into one of the street lamp posts.

"I kind of figured that you must have gone out for a run since I found my I-pod missing." Nathan jumped back slightly as he heard Haley's voice. He cursed inwardly for the third time that day. Getting his heartbeat to a normal speed, he smiled and walked further inside.

"Yeah." He confirmed making his way towards the couch in the living room. "How are you feeling now?" Nathan inquired while untying his shoe laces.

Haley beamed. "Much better. Thanks to my best friend slash personal masseur along with his suggestion of a hot bath." She scooted a little away from him as her gaze fell upon his sweaty clothes.

"Ewwww, you stink! Your clothes are soaked in sweat. Go and take a shower right now." Haley ordered while scrunching up her nose in disgust. Nathan laughed at her bossy tone while pulling his T-shirt up and over his head. Haley's eyes widened at the sight. Her throat went dry as she watched his perfectly sculpted chest glisten with sweat. She noticed a droplet of sweat make its way from the base of his neck, straight down towards the band of his sweatpants. She had a sudden erotic vision of her own self licking off all the sweat from his body. Her tongue sucking on every drop while his eyes followed her each and every move.

"Like what you see Hales?" Nathan teased as he noticed her gaze settled upon his naked chest. He found it very arousing but this time managed to control his thoughts from sgoing any further. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat and saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh please. I've seen much better". She retorted with her own smirk while trying to clear up her hazy mind.

Nathan tensed thinking about what she had just said. He felt a deep sinking feeling in his belly. His stomach churned as he pictured her with some other guy. That thought mad him extremely angry. He pushed those feelings to the back of his mind and just shrugged. Planting a fake smile, Nathan walked away to take a quick shower. Haley had noticed the change in his demeanor but she was too busy pondering over her own thoughts. For starters, she was startled out of her mind.

"Did I just picture myself doing...that to my best friend of sixteen years?"

"Holy shit!" Haley exclaimed in surprise as well as in horror. Her mind travelled back in time to last night. Both, Brooke and Peyton had ripped her ears off, talking about Nathan's reaction and the sexual tension and the attraction. It was mostly Brooke who went on and on, insisting that Nathan and Haley belonged together and that they ought to hook up already. Peyton had simply nodded at everything. Now, the damage had been done. Brooke had finally succeeded in planting the seed of 'Naley' in Haley's mind.

"This is all Brooke's fault." Haley groaned, sinking further into the couch.

**Have a great day guys...! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back... Sorry again for the errors in the previous chapter. I don't have a beta and it's really frustrating to go through the chapter over and over again, looking for grammatical errors. **

**My sincere apology to naleyhumor for mispelling your pen name. naley12 and jena23, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot to me that you guys like this story and are interested to find out what may happen next :) So, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm gonna kill you." Haley declared angrily to the person at the receiving end of the phone call.

"Well, hello to you too Haley James. How are you this, grumpy for you but pleasant for me- morning?" Brooke Davis replied in a sarcastic yet extremely sweet voice in contrast to the blonde haired girl's angry tone. The brunette beauty continued as Haley let out a sigh of frustration.

"What did I do to receive such a hostile call at-" Brooke quickly checked the time displayed on the wrist watch that she wore, "ten on a Monday morning?"

"You are the sole reason behind all these crazy...weird..unusual..sexual thoughts slash fantasies that I've been having and now I...I just can't stop my fucking mind from...from having these unfriendly thoughts-"

"Woah... Hold on a second Haley. You...I...I'm not a lesbi-... wh.. I thought you liked Nat-". Brooke stuttered nervously; confused, shocked and freaked out at the same time by her friend's confession.

"Shut up Brooke! I'm not talking about you." Haley ended the brunette's miserable state of mind while rolling her eyes. She let out a short laugh as she pictured Brooke's facial expression.

"Oh thank goodness." Brooke sighed in relief and spoke up defending her earlier reaction to Haley's news.

"It's not my fault. I've been approached by many girls in the past yea-"

"Are you seriously gonna talk about your one-on-one encounter with girls while I'm freaking out here? I can hardly..." Haley trailed off, her voice growing louder a as she finished speaking.

Cringing at her friend's mini yet powerful outburst followed by her heavy breathing, Brooke stopped sketching one of her designs and placed the sketch book on the table that rested beside the couch. Sitting up straight, she commanded.

"Stop." There was a brief pause of silence with the exception of Haley's heavy breathing. "Now, take a deep breath." Brooke advised as Haley followed her instructions. "Okay, now in a cool and calm manner, tell me what you meant by your previously unfinished sentence." Haley sighed once again before jumping onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling as she held onto her cell phone tightly. Bringing her other hand to her mouth, Haley lightly nipped at her lips using the thumb and the fore finger.

"I don't know what the fuck just happened a while ago. I just can't stop having all these thoughts." Haley stated in a tone of worry. "About Nathan - my best friend for fuck's sake!" She added in agony. Brooke squealed out in excitement.

"Motherfu- Brooke!" Haley chastised pulling the phone away from her now aching ear.

"Sorry." The brunette apologized before firing a question after question. "Tell me everything. Did something happen last night? Did you guys finally do it? How was it? Was it the best you've ever had. I bet it was, considering you've done it only once." 

"Thanks for the reminder, Brooke." Haley gritted out sarcastically.

"Oh shit! I'm really sorry Haley. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Brooke." Haley stated softly. "And just to answer your back to back questions, nothing happened between Nathan and me. Nothing can or will ever happen. Sorry for disappointing." She said feigning hurt. Brooke frowned.

"But you just said-"

"It's nothing Brooke. I guess I'm hyperventilating for nothing. It's just..." Haley trailed off realizing she had no fucking idea of what she was saying. Going back to the morning everything was normal. Then what the fuck happened? Oh yeah right. A shirtless and sweaty Nathan Scott followed by the erotic visions of her licking-...

"Haley? Hello, are you there?" Brooke's voice transported Haley's mind back to reality.

"I don't know what's happening. Everything was okay last night and at the start of this morning but then..."

"What?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Then I saw his naked upper body, all sweaty from his morning run and I had this urge to-".

"Okay, okay. That's enough Haley. I get it." Brooke halted her friend as she shifted her phone to the other ear. "By the way, where's the main object of your sexual fantasies?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't". Haley warned as she heard her friend laughing and mocking at the other end of the line. She continued as the brunette's laugh subsided. "He's having a shower as we speak."

"Ooooohhhh." Brooke cooed sexily while earning a groan from Haley.

"I told ya. You guys are totally made for each other. You already seem like a married couple to me. Well, without the hot passionate sex. I'm sure that'll happen soon enough."

"Oh please." Haley scoffed. "Don't hold your breath." Hearing the brunette's snicker, she added further, "Seriously Brooke. It's nothing. It's that time of the month for me. All these crazy fucking thoughts, they'll pass. Let's just forget about it. Alright?"

"Alright." Brooke relented. "You just relax. May be it's nothing." Brooke smiled to herself. Who the hell was she kidding?

"Let's meet tonight. All of us."

"Yeah, okay." Haley agreed. "I gotta go now. I'm sure Nathan already finished with his shower."

"Say 'hi' to Nate for me." Brooke requested before saying goodbye.

"Will do." Haley assured before hanging up. Tossing the phone aside, the petite blonde sat up and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She stood up, straightening her clothes and headed out of her room. Entering the kitchen, she found Nathan placing the freshly baked pancakes onto a plate. He looked fresh from his shower, his hair still looked a little damp. Haley averted her thoughts as she felt a sudden urge to run her fingers sensually through his short hair. Taking a deep breath, Haley acknowledged him.

"Hey".

"Hey back." Nathan grinned after looking up at her.

"I didn't hear you getting out of the bathroom." She said while taking a seat at the dining table, that rested in the center of their kitchen room.

"Yeah. I thought so." He told her. "I heard you speaking on the phone to someone, so in the mean time, I decided to prepare some breakfast for us." Haley smiled. He was such a sweet heart. "Snap out of it. Snap out of it." She chanted over and over again inside her head. Clearing her throat Haley said.

"That was Brooke." Then she looked at him in sudden panic. "You didn't happen to hear anything, right?"

Nathan frowned. "You know me better than anyone Hales. I don't eavesdrop on other people's conversation."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Haley apologized quickly, seeing the look of hurt on his face. Nathan gave her a small smile.

"Why Haley James. Are you hiding something from me? Secrets? Nathan asked her with a smirk.

"It's just girl talk buddy. Would you prefer us talking about my PMS? Haley asked him with raised eyebrows. She watched him shudder in disgust. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Haley giggled as Nathan glared playfully at her.

"Please... Don't talk about that as we are just about to have breakfast." He begged. Seeing her nod, Nathan announced with a smile.

"Alright. Let's start with these delicious pancakes made by Chef Nathan Scott." Haley laughed while picking one up with a fork. The pancakes tasted delicious indeed!

"These are really good Nathan." Haley complimented and chucled as Nathan made a gesture of patting on his back. "Oh, I almost forgot." Haley announced after swallowing her last bite. "The gang will be meeting up later tonight."

"That's great." Nathan replied back. "Since none of us are employed. Except Jake and Peyton. They have their own record label."

"Did you forget that Lucas is working on his second novel? And Brooke is almost done with sketching her own designs that she plans to sell to some other designer for a big amount of money, and then there's her own website. It's just **You and I**, who got nothing to do." Haley finished her rant in one single breath. Nathan watched her in amusement. God, she looked so damn sexy.

"What?" Haley asked as he stared at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Nothing". He said while shaking his head. "And In my defense, I don't need to be employed. My parents have already over-flooded my bank account with millions of dollar. That's more than enough for me. I can take care of you too." Nathan pointed out with his infamous smirk. Haley rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can find a job as a teacher very easily, considering I was a valedictorian and all...unlike some people." Haley directed towards him and earned a pout in return. She continued with a chuckle.

"I just want to enjoy for now. I'm also happy that I have a backup, incase I fail at getting a job which is impossible". Haley boasted.

"And you say I'm cocky." Nathan commented with a wide smile.

"I'll look for a job in a couple of months." Haley smiled back. "Until then, I'm all yours." She thought about what she had just blurted out. Nathan seemed to be thinking the same but neither of them said anything further.

**Take care people. Leave me some love...or not ;) Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for the delay in the update. My laptop crashed and I had to beg and borrow one from one of my friends. Unfortunately, the keypad to the current laptop I'm using has some problems and it's really frustrating to work on such a piece of crap. But anyway I wanted to get this done. So here it is..**

**Chapter Ten**

The gang was seated in one of the local bars at Tree Hill. They were all talking about their last night out at Tric. Haley blamed Brooke and Peyton for forcing her to dance along with them, thus resulting in the painful morning earlier. The others including the boys, laughed as Haley continued complaining and whining. Suddenly, Nathan stood up receiving a questioning look from others.

"I'm just gonna go and get a refill." He answered pointing towards the empty bottle in his hand.

"Yeah. Why don't you guys get us all something while we girls freshen up?" Brooke suggested as she pulled a confused looking Haley and Peyton along with her to one of the restrooms.

"Uh, Brooke. I'm totally good where I am. I don'-….ow.." Haley winced as Brooke literally dragged her out of the booth while Peyton looked at her sympathetically.

Once the girls were safely inside Haley shouted rubbing her forearm where Brooke had left her finger prints.

"What the fuck Brooke?"

Ignoring Haley's cry Brooke commented, "Come on Haley spill."

"What?" The blonde asked clearly confused.

"About this morning duh. You, having all these crazy and may I add, naughty Nathan fantasies." Brooke answered her with a smirk.

Peyton stopped checking her make-up in the mirror wall and turned towards the two girls with wide eyes and hands on her hips.

"Woah! Did I just hear 'naughty' 'Nathan' and 'fantasies' in the same sentence? What the hell did I miss?"

"Our friend Haley here, has been having some Nathan fantasies lately." Brooke said to Peyton while turning Haley around by the shoulders. She further added in a sultry whisper. "Hot and Sexual."

Haley rolled her eyes at the brunette and removed her hands that were around her shoulders.

"Ugh. Brooke! It was just once. Okay...more than once this morning." She corrected as Brooke looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"See. I knew there was something between the two of you." Peyton told Haley, repeating Brooke's words from yesterday.

"It's nothing. It's just a weird phase in my life. It'll pass. Can we just go now. I really need a drink. I'm sure the guys are already back." Haley pleaded to both the girls, not wanting to prolong the current topic of conversation.

Peyton and Brooke conceded while giving each other secretive smiles and looks and followed the blonde out of the restroom and back to their table. They saw Lucas and Jake enjoying their beer while talking among themselves. Haley couldn't help but notice that a certain raven haired guy was missing.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked the guys, reading Haley's mind.

"He's at the bar, flirting with one of the bartenders. I think her name was Rachel or something". Lucas answered his girlfriend after taking a sip from his bottle.

"She is hot!" Jake blurted out loud while glancing in the direction of his friend and the redhead bartender. Looking at his girlfriend's raised eyebrows, he added in a more excited tone. "But not as hot as my girl."

"Nice save". Peyton replied with a roll of her eyes as Jake scooted towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek. But Haley wasn't listening to anyone. She was looking around for her best friend and did she just hear flirting?

"Where the fuck is-" Haley stopped as she finally spotted the 6'2 raven haired guy and frowned. Nathan was clearly engaged in a flirty banter with the redhead, what was her name again? Rachel. Yeah that was it. The bitch had her hands on his forearm, her perfectly manicured fingernail running up and down the length of his hand. She was trying to work her charm on him. What a despo! But Haley's stomach churned in disgust when she noticed Nathan twirling a strand of her red hair around his fingers. He followed to place it behind her ears as the bitch giggled and whispered something in his ear. Haley could feel her blood boiling. How dare that bitch touch Nathan? And what the fuck was Nathan doing with that bitch when he should be with his friends, with her? Damn it!

Brooke nudged Peyton as she watched Haley's face turn red and green in anger and jealousy. Peyton nodded and smiled back at her. Lucas and Jake noticed too, but didn't say anything but screamed in their respective heads. "Get together already!"

Sensing a familiar pair of eyes on him, Nathan turned around and found Haley looking at him with...anger? Jealousy? What? Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that her eyes were glued onto his forearm, where the girl Rachel was currently touching him. But why would she care? She wouldn't, right? It was just him who had been having crazy thoughts of her. Could she be having those thoughts too regarding him? Could she feel the change? Nah. She would never feel that way about him. He dismissed the thoughts as soon as they came. Nathan smiled kindly at the redhead and stood up with his drink, ignoring her look of disappointment. He didn't really care. He was just trying to have some fun. More importantly, trying to get his mind off of Haley and her body. Her sexy body and even sexier ass... "Shut up!" Nathan chastised as his thoughts once again drifted off to dangerous zone.

"God help me!" He mutttered to no one in particular and made his way back to his friends and Haley.

**Read and Review guys. I know this chapter was very short and not that good, but still.. I'll be back in twelve hours or so with another update. Until then you guys take good care and have a good day ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a quick update only for you guys. I just want to finish this story as soon as I can. After all I have to return the laptop back to my friend. Hope you guys like this one. It's a short chapter like all my other ones. I really hope you guys don't mind. Thanks to naley12 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that you like the story :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey guys."

Nathan greeted as he reached their table. Everyone responded back except Haley. He turned towards her but she didn't glance his way. Instead, she started conversing with Brooke and Peyton ignoring him. Nathan gave a look of "What the hell just happened?" to Lucas and Jake. He simply got a nonchalant shrug in return. He let out a sigh of defeat and slumped back in his seat. He glanced at Haley who still hadn't acknowledged him. Haley could see through her peripheral vision that Nathan was watching her but she was too angry with him. She didn't want to blurt out unnecessary things and worsen the situation further, so she simply decided to ignore him. It was easier that way.

It had been more than an hour and Haley had still not uttered a single word to Nathan. He tried starting up a conversation with her but she made it very clear that she was not interested in anything that he had to say. Feeling frustrated, Nathan finally gave up. He didn't even know what he had done to receive such harsh treatment from Haley. His conscious screamed at him that it was because he was flirting with that redhead Rachel earlier, but Nathan didn't want to listen to it. That was simply impossible. Nathan was lost in his own thoughts which was why he failed to notice Haley stand and move away.

Excusing herself, Haley made her way towards the bar and took a seat. The same seat where Nathan was previously seated. She ordered a glass of mineral water to one of the bartenders present at the counter. While waiting for her ordered drink, Haley noticed the redhead bitch Rachel serving one of the many customers. She wore an outfit that literally showed off all her assets. Haley rolled her eyes as she saw the redhead glancing in the direction of Nathan every now and then. Shifting a little, Haley smiled happily as Nathan continued drinking his beer and nodding to whatever the guys were saying, oblivious to Rachel's stare.

"You know these days it's really hard to find a girl as beautiful as you sitting all alone in a bar." Hearing the voice, Haley turned towards her left and found a blonde haired guy sitting on the stool next to her.

"Does that line work for you everytime, on every girl?" Haley questioned the guy with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

The guy laughed in return. "It usually does. I'm Chris by the way." He introduced himself while moving his right hand forward.

"Haley", she replied shaking his hand with hers.

"So are you here, all alone?" Chris inquired while looking around the place. Haley turned around in her seat and pointed towards her group of friends.

"I'm actually here with my friends."

"Hmmm. I see. But they seem to be busy among themselves." Chris smirked.

Haley reciprocated and leaned just a bit forward and whispered to him.

"So what? I'm sure I can find someone to keep myself busy with."

Chris's face illuminated with a wide smile as he continued with their flirty conversation. He liked this girl. She was different from the other girls he usually flirted with. The rest threw themselves at him while Haley was challenging him. He loved girls who challenged him and who didn't give themselves up easily.

"Looks like Haley found herself quite a hottie." Brooke announced while glancing towards the couple sitting at the bar, engaged in what looked like a very flirtatious conversation. Nathan grew confused. He looked at his side and found Haley missing. Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise as she saw her with what looked like a very scorny guy. He clenched his fist discreetly as he noticed the scorny blonde guy whisper something in Haley's ear. What the fuck was she doing, letting that guy move so close to her? Was she fucking out of her mind? Nathan felt a sinking feeling in his belly as he noticed the guy lean towards Haley. God, they were about to kiss. He couldn't bear watching the sight. So, he abruptly stood up and announced to the guys.

"I'm gonna go. You guys please make sure that Haley gets a ride as soon as she's finished with whatever the hell she's doing." He left hastily without looking back at the couple. Nathan hurried towards the exit without waiting for any of his friends' reply. He could hear Lucas and Jake calling out to him but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He wanted to get out of that fucking place as soon as possible. Finally getting out, Nathan climbed into his WagonR and reached back to the apartment in a record time.

**I'll be back with an update real soon ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got this chapter ready a while back and couldn't help myself from posting it. So here you go guys- the next chapter. Please, please, please leave a review. naley12 is the only one to leave a review for each and every chapter and I'm really grateful to you girl. It inspires me to keep writing. But I need more reviews guys. Please... Alright, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Umm... What are you doing?" Haley asked in a slight panic as she noticed Chris lean in towards her with a smirk, clearly going in for a kiss. The smirk from his face disappeared instantly as Chris heard her voice along with the look of panic and confusion on the blonde's face.

"I...uh..I thought..." Chris trailed off embarassed of his actions. He averted his gaze and pretended to look around the bar - nothing in particular. Haley sighed and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry if I led you into believeing that something could happen between the two of us tonight." Chris smiled at her kindly and shook his head.

"Nah. You don't have to apologise. I guess I simply misjudged you." He continued as Haley gave him a small smile. "It's just that most of the girls start off flirting with me and then the next thing I know, I'm naked in their bed." Chris revealed with a full on smirk as Haley rewarded him with a roll of eyes.

"So I take it that you are not one of those girls who enjoy one night stands with total strangers." He concluded looking at her, as she took a sip of the water that she had ordered earlier.

"Nope. Not at all." Haley confirmed with a smile after she had swallowed the drink of water. Chris nodded and gestured one of the guy bartenders for a refill.

"I noticed that you were clearly pissed of earlier, before I approached you. Boyfriend trouble?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Haley scoffed.

"More like best friend trouble."

"Well, that's interesting." Chris stated. "Did she hook up with a guy that you secretly like?" He inquired, wanting to know what was bothering a pretty girl like her.

"She's a he." Haley told him without looking at his face.

"Huh?" Haley let out a low chuckle as she watched Chris' face twist awkwardly in confusion. "My best friend is a guy."

"You are best friends with a guy!" Chris exclaimed in astonishment.

"Why is that such a shocking news to you?" Haley asked him curiously as Chris kept shaking his head from side to side, as if he found it hard to believe.

"Belive me Haley." Chris paused to take a sip off his freshly arrived drink and then continued, turning to look at her. "Boys and girls can never just be friends or best friends in your case. Even if they do happen to be by chance, at some point in their lives, the feelings gradually change into something more." He watched her face as she listened to him speak. He had got her thinking. With a smile, Chris said.

"If you don't mind, may I ask why you were or still are pissed off with this best friend of yours?" Haley answered him straight away without a trace of hesitation.

"Well, he said that he was getting us some drinks, but when I returned back from the rest room, I found him flirting with that." She said pointing towards the redhead bartender Rachel who looked upset and disappointed at something. When she didn't hear the other person say anything, Haley forced herself to look away from Rachel. She turned and found Chris staring at her with a wide smile on his face. Growing confused with his behaviour she finally asked him with a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"I told you."

She didn't really understand what Chris was talking about or what on earth he was referring to. But after thinking deeply for a minute or so, Haley recalled his previous words.

"Boys and Girls can never just be friends". Chris stood up as he saw realization dawn upon Haley's face. He let out a short laugh and said in a singing voice.

"You, my friend were totally jealous since your so called best friend flirted with that hot bartender over there." He pointed towards the redhead and chuckled noticing Haley's glare. "My job over here is done. I'm gonna go and find myself a hottie who hopefully will agree to get naughty with me tonight." Chris smirked and made his way to another blonde sitting at the other end of the bar.

Haley remained seated in the same position thinking back to her conversation with Chris. After going back and forth in her head, she finally admitted that she was indeed jealous. God, was this really happening? Have I developed 'more than friends' feelings for my best friend? A person who I've known for the past sixteen years of my life? My handsome best friend who has been my rock through all the ups and downs of my life? Nathan, on whom I once had a girl crush in ninth grade? She smiled to herself at the thought. She had never told anyone, not even Brooke or Peyton that she had had a girl crush on her best friend. And those feelings were coming back now. But she never had any sexual thoughts regarding him and she never had felt jealous of other girls. This was serious. She was falling for his best friend. Haley didn't know whether to smile or frown at that thought. Before she could think any further, Haley felt a hand on her back followed by her friend's voice.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Haley looked up at Brooke and nodded in return. The brunette smiled back and informed.

"Come on. We are leaving." Haley nodded again and stood up and followed Brooke back to their table where the rest of the guys were preparing to leave but she frowned when Nathan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nate?" She inquired, looking particularly at Lucas.

"He left a few minutes back while you were deep in conversation with that blonde guy. Who was he anyway?" Lucas asked curiously as everyone around the table waited for her to answer. Haley rolled her eyes and answered the gang nonchalantly.

"His name was Chris and we were just talking. God, what is it with you guys?" Haley asked annoyingly as Lucas, Peyton and Jake stood up to leave.

"And why the hell did Nathan leave and more importantly, why didn't he inform me that he was leaving?" Haley asked looking at everyone, hurt evident in her voice. She received no response in return but did get sympathetic looks from everyone. Peyton and Brooke pulled Haley back as the guys walked ahead of them.

"From what I gathered earlier, judging from Nathan's facial expressions, he looked really pissed when he spotted you and that hot blonde guy flirt shamelessly with each other." Brooke commented as they kept walking.

"We weren't flirting Brooke. Just talking." Haley corrected her and then furrowed her eyebrows. "And why the hell would Nathan get angry?"

"Are you seriously asking that question Haley?" Peyton spoke up with disbelief. Haley knew what Peyton was referring to but she still tried to deny the fact that there was a possibility of romance between Nathan and herself.

"For fuck's sake girls. How many times do I have to tell you both that there's absoiutely nothing between Nathan and I?" She further added. " I admit that I've been having these crazy thoughts of him but nothing can ever happen between us. You girls better get it across your thick skulls." Haley warned her friends but she was trying to convince her own self too. Brooke and Peyton rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself. We all noticed the way Nathan looked at you the other day. The boy clearly has feelings for you and earlier tonight, that fact was obvious as he stormed out of the bar as Chris tried to kiss you and no matter how hard you deny it Haley, you've started to have feelings for him too." Brooke concluded dismissing Haley's earlier theory. Haley couldn't think straight. She didn't know how she felt about the latest developments. Sensing Haley's conflicting thoughts, Peyton stated softly.

"Just think about it Haley. You've been getting these sudden sexual fantasies of Nathan and earlier tonight seeing him with that bartender clearly affected you and judging by his pissed off behaviour earlier while you did the same with some other guy, I would say that it affected him too. Both of you have always had feelings for one another. The only difference is that you guys are finally realizing it now."

When Haley still hadn't said anything, Peyton added while wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Let's just get you home now. You can think about all these things later with a clear head, when you are all alone." Haley nodded and looked around to find Lucas and Jake inside their respective vehicles. She hugged Peyton good night and waved to Jake as the curly haired blonde got into the passsenger seat of Jake's Sedan. She walked with Brooke by her side and hopped onto the back seat of Lucas' white Mustang while Brooke climbed into the passenger seat.

"I just hope both you stubborn human beings come to your fucking senses and get together already!" Haley heard Brooke say out loud from the front seat. Nobody said anything as Lucas backed away from the curb and started towards Haley's apartment. The following ride was made in absolute silence as Haley leaned her head against the glass windows, drifting off to a dreamless nap.

**Review...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't get any reviews :( Anyway here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Haley inserted the key and unlocked the door to the apartment. She pushed it gently and had it wide opened. Her mind was incapable of thinking of anything after the events that took place earlier that night. She just wanted to crawl into her soft and comfortable bed and forget about everything. She took off her footwear and made her way further into the living room and noticed that the television set was on with low volume. Haley made her way towards the switch board in order to switch it off but stopped in her tracks as she noticed a lone figure fast asleep on the couch. The figure was none other than the main object of her previous thoughts. She could see from the bright light that emitted from the TV that Nathan was dressed in the same clothes while his sneakers rested on the carpet clad floor.

Haley sighed tiredly and made her way towards him. She absolutely loathed fighting with Nathan. Thinking back to earlier that night, she realized how silly and stupid her behaviour had been towards him. She crouched beside the couch on which he was sleeping and took in his soft features. He looked perfectly calm and relaxed. One of his hands was dangling off the couch while his other hand rested across his forehead. His feet were carelessly half-lying on the armrest of the couch. The position in which he slept looked uncomfortable but Nathan seemed to be having the sleep of his life. Looking closely, Haley noticed that his face had developed a slight stubble across his jaw and chin, a clear sign indicating that he had not shaved in a day or two. She let out a small smile thinking back to times when she would enjoy grazeing her fingers across his stubble clad face. She absolutely loved that feeling as opposed to Nathan's annoyance. He, on the other hand hated whenever she tried to run her fingers across his face when he would spend days without shaving off his facial hair.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Haley carried on with her journey, her eyes taking in his big nose and then his irresistable lips. His lips appeared to be so soft that she almost reached out her hand in order to run her pointer finger along the seamline of his lips. She refrained from doing so but then she had the sudden urge to place her own plump lips upon his. Being here, right at this moment made her realize that she had already fallen for the person sleeping before her. She wondered if she had always loved him in that sense. Her best friend. Now, her love, her life. Brooke and Peyton would have a field day if she told them about this. Haley James finally admitting that she was in love with Nathan Scott. She could already hear the squealing and the look of excitement on both her friend's face. Haley let out a faint chuckle at that thought. She quickly moved both her hands to cover her mouth but realized that it was too late since Nathan stirred and slowly opened his.

Nathan Scott woke up from his short nap to find Haley crouched infront of him, her pretty face just a few inches away from his own. He realized that he had dozed off midway while thinking about Haley blatantly flirting with that scorny blonde guy in the bar. He moved to sit up on the couch as he recollected the events that had taken place earlier that night. The reason for his abrupt departure and how he ended up right here, on this couch thinking of Haley and that scumbag making out and doing other kind of stuff. Those thoughts alone disgusted the hell out of him.

"Hey." Haley whispered softly when he didn't say anything. "What are you doing sleeping out here?" She asked him.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked coldly, ignoring her previous question. Haley noticed his harsh tone and then furrowed her brows in confusion as she listened to him.

"Nathan, are you drunk? I live here remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Nathan smiled a sarcastic smile and continued in a loud voice full of anger.

"I thought you were with that blonde guy in one of his rooms, fucking his brains out." Haley gasped at his senseless accusation and gave him an icy glare.

"How dare you?" She questioned, her voice growing louder after every passing second. "How dare you...you son of a bitch. Do I loook like some kind of a whore to you. Someone who have one night stands with fucking strangers? Do you think that little of me Nathan?" Haley asked him obviously hurt, hot tears now building into her soft brown eyes. Nathan instantly regretted the words the second they came out of his fucking mouth. How could he even say those harsh words to her. He knew her better than snyone. She never ever did that. He cursed himself inwardly for letting anger take control over his body.

"God, Hales. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it." Nathan apologised moving towards her but stopped when Haley raised her hand and signalled him to stay right where he was. She didn't want him near her.

"Hales," Nathan continued. "I'm sorry, alright. I'm a jerk. A jackass. You know that I didn't mean any of that stuff. I was just so fucking angry. You kept ignoring me the whole night and I don't even know the fucking reason behind it. And then seeing you with that guy made me even more angry. I just co-"

"Why did seeing me with that other guy made you angry?" Haley cut him off midway through his rant. She was curious to know his answer. Could Brooke and Peyton be right? Did he feel the same?

Nathan was caught off guard by Haley's question. "Why did it make you angry?"

"Because I was fucking jealous out of my mind. Because I've fallen head over heels for you and I don't even know where or when. Damn it!" Nathan wanted to scream those words out loud but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that it would only complicate things further for the both of them. He also knew that Haley didn't feel that way about him. He was her best friend. Just her best friend. Nathan reminded himself over and over again. Haley waited for his answer as she watched him thinking about something very deeply. He actually seemed to be having a conversation with himself inside his big head. And then came his unexpected question instead of the answer that she'd been waiting for.

"Why did you keep ignoring me all night?"

This time it was Haley's turn to be caught off guard.

**Please review and let me know of your thoughts regarding the above chapter. Take care everyone :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters of my story. That includes naley12, naleyhumor, edthefrog, jena23, 94 and the guest. I would also love to thank Bebocol and naley12 for reviewing my other one shot story 'Beyond Happy'.**

**I just wanted to make one thing clear. Many of you think that Nathan confessed his feelings in the last chapter but he didn't. If anyone's confused, please go back and read that part of the chapter again. But I promise the same will happen very soon ;)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Why did you keep ignoring me all night?" It was Haley's turn to be caught off guard. Hearing his unexpected question, she instantly thought back to earlier that night when Nathan had been flirting with that redhead bitch Rachel. No matter how hard Haley tried, she couldn't get off the look of enjoyment on Nathan's face.

Nathan, on the other hand was surprised by his own question and how quickly he had recovered from having to confess his feelings. He silently praised his skills and thanked the heavens above for that quick comeback. He watched as Haley tried to comprehend how the coversation had reversed and now focused back on her.

"I...I..." Haley stuttered and finally admitted in defeat. "Fine. I was angry with you."

"What the fuck did I do to make you so angry?" Nathan asked back, now that she had finally started speaking.

"You flirting with that bartender tonight. Ring any bells?" Nathan stopped to think about what she had just said. He had been flirting with one of the bartenders at the bar earlier that night... What was her name? Her name? Oh yes. Rachel. But why does Haley care? He didn't understand why that bothered her. Unless... she was jealous? Is it possible that she was-. Nathan was cut off by her voice that was now spoken in a softer tone.

"You were supposed to be spending time with your friends Nathan, not flirting around with random girls. You can do that any other time while you are out alone." Haley explained further. Nathan's heart dropped. He felt like a stupid fool to even think that Haley could have 'more than platonic' kind of feelings for him. He sighed.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I had actually gone to get you a drink but Rachel just started up a conversation with me. I tried to cut her off but she simply refused and I guess she didn't get my signs. So, in the end I just gave in." Nathan apologized while explaining the reason behind his actions. Haley nodded while folding her hands and placing them right under her chest. His eyes couldn't help but notice the way her chest had risen up a bit due to her earlier action. Averting his gaze away from her body, Nathan came to a conclusion.

"So, that was the reason why I was being ignored." He added after a brief pause. "So then you just started talking with that blonde guy as a sort of revenge..uh.. a payback?" Haley simply shrugged her shoulders.

"May be at first. But he was really very nice and charming. He also kind of helped me realize something tonight." Haley said with a genuine smile.

"Oh yeah? Made you realize what?" Nathan asked raising his thick eyebrows. He was curious. Haley shook her head still smiling.

"Nothing".

After a brief and comfortable silence, Haley spoke up loudly in a dramatic manner.

"God, we both were and still are so damn stubborn. We could have avoided all this shit if one of us had the guts to confront the other." Nathan nodded and sighed in return. They stared at one another for a long time and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Come here." Nathan said while pulling the petite blonde into his broad chest and hugging her tightly. Both of them reveled in the feeling of being back again in each other's arms. They had shared numerous amount of hugs in the past sixteen years of their lives but none of them had felt like this single hug. Nathan and Haley could feel the various sensations running through their respective bodies and wondered if the other felt them too. Nathan then followed to kiss the crown of her head and looked ino her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry again for what I said before. I really didn't mean anything by it. Everyone knows that you are not that kind of a person Hales. Please forgive me. I'm an ass." He said seriously while gently caressing the side of her face. Haley looked back into his ocean blue eyes and knew instantly that he was stating the truth. Sensing the serious atmosphere surrounding them, Haley tried to lighen it.

"You are surely right about one thing. You really are an ass." Nathan gasped playfully at her teasing and sighed in relief as Haley let out a hearty laugh.

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen." Nathan said and looked around, pretending as if they were surrounded by a huge audience. Both of them laughed and shared another tight hug.

"Let's never fight again. I really hate it when we do that." Nathan commented as she nodded in response.

"We must really get some sleep. It's been a long night, thanks to both of us - idiots." He chuckled as Haley nudged him playfully.

"Go on then. Get some sleep. I'll even let you sleep until afternoon." Nathan said with a sexy smirk planted upon his face.

"You better count on it." Haley smiled again as Nathan placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Hales." He greeted while gently pushing the blonde towards her room.

"Good night." Haley echoed his words as she stepped ino her bedroom and shut the door closed.

Nathan smiled and made his way back into his own room. He let out a sigh of happiness, now that everthing was back to normal between the two of them. But deep inside he knew that for him it was anything but normal.

**Please please please...leave a review.. Have a good day..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my God! I just realized that the previous chapter had way too many errors but none of you guys mentioned anything. I don't know about you guys but any piece of writing with errors really annoys the hell outta me. If you had looked closely, you would have noticed that in most of the places, the alphabets 't' and 'y' were missing. That's because the said keys on the laptop that I'm using are not working properly. So, I've replaced that chapter after correcting the required mistakes.**

**A big thank you to naley12, naleyhumor, jena23 and edthefrog. Also, thanks to people who are following this story and who have added this to the list of favorites anmd alert. Thank you very much. Please keep reviewing because it inspires me to keep writing :)**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Haley stirred from her deep slumber as she felt the mattress on her bed sink lower due to the weight of another person. She opened her eyes and found her best friend staring at her wtih intense eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat at the way he was looking back at her. There was a distance of a few inches between their faces, as they both continued staring at one another. Haley felt her body tingle with desire and pleasure and wondered what the hell Nathan was thinking. Not being able to take it anymore she finally whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan didn't say anything but continued with his stare. Frustrated, Haley tried to shift around in bed but in a quick motion, found herself pinned underneath her best friend's strong body. Nathan quickly grasped both of her hands and placed them high above her head. Haley opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but was cut off as she felt his lips press onto hers in a scorching passionate kiss. Haley moaned as she felt his tongue part her lips, begging for an entry. She complied and gasped in pleasure when his hot tongue entered her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his hips which had both of them breaking the kiss.

"Oh Fuck." Nathan panted as he felt their lower bodies come in direct contact. He looked at Haley who was trying hard to breathe in some much needed air as she had just experienced the best kiss of her life. She opened her eyes and saw that he was watching her with eyes full of desire. His usual sky blue eyes had turned into a midnight blue, a clear sign of his arousal.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time". Nathan whispered and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Really?" Haley asked in a surprised voice. Seeing him nod above her she revealed, "Me too".

They both smiled and leaned towards each other yet again- but this time shared a slow, sensual kiss. He took her top lip and suckled on it, nipping and biting along at times. Haley could feel her body shaking in pleasure as Nathan continued his fast yet gentle assault on her lips, first on the top and then doing the same with her bottom lip. She groaned in pleasure as he continued his journey south, kissing along her neck and shoulders. On her part, Haley ran her hands along his broad shoulders and down his back. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and she tried to pull it up, wanting to feel his naked body without any barrier. Nathan smirked at her impatience and moved away to take off his shirt. He then followed to remove her tank top and was met with her bra-less body. When the task was completed, he moved back on top of her now naked upper body. Both of them sighed in pure pleasure as they felt their respective naked chests collide against each other's. Nathan started placing kisses all over her upper body, starting from her neck, her breasts then right down to her flat stomach. Haley moaned out loudly reveling in the feel of his kisses and raked her fingers through his scalp. God, this felt so good. She pulled him back and kissed him roughly and hungrily, her hands slowly moving down to the waist of his boxer briefs. Haley managed to roll them on the bed so that she could lay on top of him. She smirked at his surprised face and moved down his sexy body placing kisses all over his chest. Nathan buried his head further into the mattress and tangled his hands into her blonde locks. This time it was Nathan who rolled and she squealed in shock at his sudden unexpected move.

"Oww...Fuck!" Haley cursed loudly. She opened her eyes widely upon feeling the scrorching pain in the back of her body. Looking around in confusion, she noticed that she was lying flat face-up on the floor, entangled in her own blankets. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a painful sigh as the same pain made its presence again. Haley realized that she had fallen off of her bed and everything that had happened earlier had just been a dream. A fucking dream! She frowned since none of her previous dreams had ever been that explicit or authentic. She remembered every single detail of it. Every kiss. Every touch. She seriously had to do something about this thing. This matter was getting out of her hands now.

"Hales? Are you alright?" Nathan raced inside her room in record time after hearing the loud thud followed by Haley's harsh expletive. He grew confused upon finding the bed in which she usually slept empty. Looking around the room that was faintly lit with the sunlight entering through the curtain clad window, Nathan called out once again with a tone filled of concern.

"Haley?"

"Down here." She mumbled while sitting up straight and trying to rub the part on the back of her body that was aching with pain. Following Haley's voice, he moved further into the room to the other side of her bed and found her sitting on the floor, entangled in the blanket.

"What the hell happened here and why are you sweating so much?" He asked after crouching down to her level and taking in her appearance. Haley looked down at herself and realized that she was all sweaty. 'Probably from the fantastic dream that I had been dreaming earlier', she mused in her head. She could still feel the heat in her cheeks and also the feel of their naked chests pressed together. Haley blushed intensely at those images and tried to hide her face with both her hands. But before she could do that, she felt his large hand on her warm face and that single touch had her whole body heating up all over again.

"God, Hales! You feel so hot and flustered. Did you have some kind of a nightmare?" Nathan wiped the sweat off of her forehead and looked worriedly into her eyes.

Nightmare? Haley scoffed inwardly. If only he knew!

"Haley?"

The look of concern on Nathan's face had Haley smiling. This amazing man cared so much for her. She was so grateful to have him with her. He was one of the most important people in her life. She couldn't imagine her life without him by her side. Her best friend who had now become her life. She was so in love with him. Haley's smile widened at that thought and she moved his hand away from her face and held it in her own smaller ones.

"Nathan, I'm totally fine. I guess I had some dream that I don't quite remember and then ended up landing right on my ass, on this fucking hard floor as you can clearly see." She lied gesturing towards her current state, trying to lighten him up. Nathan let out a small smile as he realized what she was trying to do.

"Are you sure that you're fine though? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked searching her body for any visible signs of injury.

"Nathan..." Haley drawed out before placing both her hands on his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. When she had his full attention, Haley continued.

"I'm absolutely fine. I guess I can now add 'Falling off my bed in my sleep' to the list of my ah-mazing talents." This time Nathan let out a loud chuckle and Haley smiled in relief.

"You are one of a kind Haley James." He tapped lightly on her nose and smirked as she scrunched her face at his gesture. Nathan watched mesmerized by her natural beauty as she ran her short fingers through her golden blonde hair, trying to make it a bit more presentable. His eyes automatically travelled south and he licked his lips seductively as he was rewarded with a glimpse of her cleavage.

"What time is it?" Nathan quickly looked away as Haley's voice rang faintly into his ears. 'God, I hope she didn't catch me staring down her body' He prayed in his mind.

"Nathan!" Haley called out loudly with a wave of her hands.

"Huh." He mumbled back dumbly, not realizing that she had asked him a question.

"I asked you for the time. Are you alright?"

"Just dandy." He smiled and then answered her question. "It's almost time for lunch. I see that you took my offer very seriously last night." Nathan smirked.

"It was a night full of interesting events after all." Haley commented with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed with a nod of his head. "I'm gonna make it up to you though. I acted like a complete jerk last night."

"Nathan, it's okay." She assured him with a sweet smile. "Both of us acted immaturely, but I told you last night itself that we were okay. You don't have to do anything."

"I know that Hales. But I want to." Nathan insisted and added before she could protest any further.

"Right now, you need to get moving. Hop into the shower and get ready for the day. Today we are gonna cook lunch together." He announced with a wide smile. Taking in her bemused expression, he corrected himself.

"I am gonna do all the cooking considering your lack of skills in this particular activity but you can help me by chopping off the vegetables or whatever."

"Okey dokey." Haley agreed before giving him a high-five.

"Now chop-chop." Nathan announced while pushing the petite girl out of the room. Turning back, he let out a quiet sigh and got into the task of tidying up her room.

**Please Review :) Have a great day ahead...!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A big 'thank you' goes to naley12, jena23, edthefrog and naleyhumor and all the Guests for their kind and inspiring reviews. I would also love to say thanks to naleyhumor, Ramyfan, Naley23alwaysforever and KaylaP923 for leaving a review to my other fanfic named 'Beyond Happy'. You guys totally rock. I appreciate you guys taking a minute of your time to do that. I really hope that every one of you keep reviewing :)**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want me doing anything around here?" Haley asked for the third time from where she was seated. Hearing the slight tone of frustration in her voice, Nathan looked up at her and shook his head up and down.

"Yeeup. I'm abso-fucking-lutely sure."

Haley let out an audible sigh. The raven haired guy heard it and smiled silently to himself. For the past thirty minutes, she had been watching him move around in the kitchen, wearing an apron which she thought was really cute. Haley had tried helping him with minor tasks but had almost ended up pouring the hot boiling water all over Nathan's hands. Not wanting to risk his precious life, Nathan had hurried her away from him and all the kitchen appliances. So, that's the reason why she was currently seated on a stool, exactly at the entrance of the kitchen room which was at least ten feet away from where he was working.

"Nathan." Haley whined like a five year old kid asking her mother to take her to the candy store. "I'm bored out of my fucking mind. Please let me help you with something...anything. I promise that I'll be really very very very careful this time." She pleaded and swore at the same time but only received a scoff of disbelief from Nathan.

"Yeah right! That's what you told me right before almost burning these attractive hands of mine." He stated seriously while raising his large hands and wiggling the ten long fingers for emphasis. Haley annoyingly rolled her eyes at his childish gesture and gave up. 'He is so damn full of himself!', she mused. Nathan glanced at her and let out a tired sigh when he noticed her slumped shoulders and 'I'm seriously bored' expression.

"Lunch is almost done. The only thing left to prepare is the salad." He waited for her to look up at him and when she did, he asked with a small unsure smile on his face.

"Do you wanna help me with that?" Haley beamed and shouted eagerly like a small kid but recovered in the end.

"Yes! I mean, yeah...yeah, I would love to." Nathan laughed and gestured her to walk towards where he was standing at the counter with his hands on the hips.

"Okay. So, here are some tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots and all sorts of vegetables required to make the salad. Grab one of the knives from over there and start chopping them off." He ordered pointing towards the said items. After a brief pause he grabbed her shoulders gently and advised in a stern voice.

"Be careful. I mean it Hales. Don't make me regret my decision." Haley nodded with a wide smile and started with the task, mentally getting into the character of a top chef...uhm...well sort of!

"Cut them all into round shapes. In the meanwhile, I'll have a quick taste-test of the other dishes." Nathan informed and moved to the other corner. "And be very careful." He called out once again in warning while removing the apron off his body on the way. Haley rolled her eyes and continued with the task in hand. Nathan finished tasting and checking all of the dishes and smiled in satisfaction. If nothing else worked out for him in life, he was damn sure that he would make a big name in the world of cooking. He pictured himself wearing a chef uniform including the 'toque', smiling and shaking hands with Chef Gordon Ramsay as the photographers snapped away multiple pictures of them. Shaking his head in amusement, Nathan chuckled to himself.

"Oh shit! Oww... Damn it!" Haley cursed loudly in pain for the second time that day. Hearing his best friend's painful cry, Nathan rushed to her side and noticed that her pointer finger was bleeding profusely.

"Damn it, Haley!" He shouted taking her small hand in his and inspecting the wound very closely. She had ended up cutting her fucking finger instead of the vegetables. He would have laughed at that thought if the current situation wasn't serious.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you to be careful? But no, you still end up hurting others; in this case your own self. I knew that I never should have asked you to do anything in the first place..." Nathan continued with his rant, still staring at the wound and doing nothing about it. He looked up at her face and noticed her soft brown eyes slowly swelling up with unshed tears. He inwardly cursed himself for shouting angrily at her. He apologized and then asked softly.

"Does it hurt?" She nodded in response.

"A little." Her voice came out in a raspy whisper.

Without thinking of what he was doing, Nathan raised her hand and placed her bleeding finger inside his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Haley gasped in surprise at his sudden movement and inwardly moaned at the delicious and pleasant feeling. Their eyes locked and both felt a sudden change in the atmosphere around them. 'Erotic' was one of the best words to describe it. Nathan continued sucking on her finger and couldn't help but think of doing the same to some of the other intimate parts of her body. He felt his pants tighten, thinking of those sensual images. Haley felt his hot tongue move around her finger repetitively and she followed to think of certain visuals that were quite similar to those of Nathan's. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he slowly released her finger and both of them noticed that the bleeding had stopped completely. He licked his lips and felt the unique taste of her blood which was kind of a 'turn on' for him. Haley seemed to be breathing heavily as her eyes followed his every single move. She looked up into his eyes and found that they were staring right back at her.

Nathan stepped forward and covered the remaining distance between them. They were now flushed together, their chests almost touching. He slowly leaned down still gazing into her clear brown eyes. The unshed tears had vanished and long forgotten. Haley understood what he was doing and beamed to herself but her face showed no such signs. She eagerly moved to stand on her tip-toes in order to meet him halfway and also to make the process much faster. She prayed for it to not just be another dream. She had already had dreams where both of them were engaged in french kissing and doing a lot more than that. Haley felt a tingling sensation deep down in her stomach. Feeling his hot breath on her face, Haley was now sure that it wasn't just another one of her dreams. This thing was really happening. 'God, I'm about to kiss my best friend. Oh es...yeeepieee! He's gonna kiss me!' Haley happily squealed in her mind. She could feel her inner goddess dancing around, making a hand gesture of two people kissing deeply along with the kissy sounds. Coming back to reality, she noticed Nathan watching her intensely, his lips just a millimeter away from her own. Haley involuntarily closed her eyes and waited for that spark, for that kiss to finally happen.

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRR

Haley's eyes flew open widely and she watched as Nathan jerked away at the sudden sound of the annoying buzzer. She frowned as he bolted away like he had been electrocuted. Nathan rubbed the back of his head and looked everywhere except Haley. She covered the look of disappointment and hurt on her face as both of them tried to ignore their respective hearts that were beating at an insanely high speed. In a matter of fifteen minutes, the atmosphere around them had transformed from playful to erotic to complete awkward. Who knew that a fucking buzzer could be such a cockblocker? Go figure! Hearing the obnoxious ring again which indicated that they had a visitor, it was Haley who muttered nervously.

"I...uh...I...I'll get it." She silently scolded herself for sounding so weak. Watching him nod through her peripheral vision, Haley hastily moved out of the kitchen and towards the front door. When she was out of sight, Nathan released a heavy breath and leaned against the counter, cursing himself for acting like an idiot. What the hell was he thinking, trying to kiss her? He had probably ruined everything. God, what the hell had he done? She must be freaking out of her mind.

"Fuck!"

Out in the living room, Haley tried to compose her shaking body. She breathed in and out and tried not to think about what had happened just a minute ago or what could have happened. She sighed when the buzzer rang again and in a quick motion, unlocked and opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, at this time of the day?" Haley asked while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello to you too Haley," replied the visitor in a very enthusiastic and cheerful tone of voice.

**Hmmmm... I wonder who the visitor is :p Who do you think he or she is? Any guesses? Feel free to answer.. ;)**

**And I'm sorry for not making that 'kiss' happen...yet. I'm sure most of you are frustrated but I've got another way of getting Nathan and Haley finally together. It will probably take place after two or three more chapters. Please review and let me know of your thoughts regarding this chapter. I will update the next chapter a week later, until then you guys take care and enjoy! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter but before that, I would like to thank each and everyone who read and reviewed the one shot stories that I had posted a few days back, i.e 'My Love, My Life' and 'Life is Wonderful'. So, a big thanks to naley12, naleyhumor, thibbs65, NALEY23alwaysforever, jena23, 94, NaleyWriter23, edthefrog, xo1998xo, tp404, dianehermans and the guests for your respective reviews. I'll keep writing one shots and I also have a plot for a multi-chapter fic and will start that one only after finishing 'You and I'. So yeah, that's about it. Without any further ado here's - oh wait a sec... I just want to wish A very happy belated OTH day to all the lovers and fans of One Tree Hill :) And now finally, here's **

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What the fuck are you doing here, at this time of the day?" Haley asked while furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello to you too Haley," replied the visitor in a very enthusiastic and cheerful tone of voice.

Brooke Davis walked past her blonde haired friend, ignoring the look of utter confusion on her small heart shaped face. Haley moved to close the front door but grew even more confused when Peyton, Jake and Lucas walked into the apartment.

"Did we have plans to meet up here for lunch or something?" Haley asked thinking very hard as her friends sat comfortably on the couch. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful by their surprising and unexpected visit. She also couldn't help but wonder what Nathan was thinking right at that moment. Back in the kitchen, at that very same moment, the tall raven haired guy snapped out of his thoughts, hearing the unmistakable voice of one of his friends and Lucas' girlfriend Brooke Davis.

What on earth was she doing here at this time? Sighing in frustration, he dragged his body out of the kitchen and followed the faint voices which were definitely coming fom the living room. Upon entering the said room, he witnessed not just Brooke but the whole gang sitting on the couch as if it was their own apartment. He stared at all of them and raised his eyebrows when they sensed his presence.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Nathan asked looking from one friend to another but ignoring the one person who stood beside the couch with hands on her hips. Haley sighed inaudibly as he avoided her gaze and wondered whether he felt the same as her. Awkward? Embarassed? Stupid? She didn't know how they'd ever get past this uncomfortable situation that they had got themselves into.

"We did not have any important work back at the recording studio so I called up Brooke who suggested that we all meet here for lunch." Peyton answered Nathan's previous question and frowned as he seemed to be annoyed with their visit and she was proven right when he spoke up.

"Well, don't you know that there's this particular technology called telephone? You could have informed us before showing up unannounced." He remarked in annoyance. If only they had entered a few minutes later.

"I think we should just go."

Lucas mumbled preparing to leave. His friend was obviously unhappy.

"Wait. I'm... I'm sorry, alright?" Nathan sighed apologizing very quickly. "In fact," he added with a small smile, "-it's a good thing that you guys came before we started with the..uh..uhm..lunch, yeah lunch." He recovered quickly. "We actually cooked lunch this afternoon and I'm sure as hell that it tastes absolutely delicious. Come on then, let's get on with it before all the food turns cold." He gestured every one of them to follow him back in the kitchen. Lucas and Jake followed their friend but the girls stayed back.

After the guys had left, Haley exhaled a long audible breath and plopped down on the sofa beside her friends who stared at her with questioning looks. The blonde who was shorter compared to the other two seemed to be oblivious to their looks and was lost in her own messed up world. 'It's a good thing that you guys came before we started.' She recalled his words and knew what he would have ended up revealing to their friends if he hadn't recovered at the last moment. She frowned as he was obviously happy and relieved that they hadn't ended up kissing each other. It also hurt like hell that he felt that way. Peyton gently shook Haley's shoulder to get her attention but she and Brooke jerked away from their friend as she suddenly burst out laughing, albeit humorlessly. Both the girls were absolutely freaked out by Haley's previous action and tried to get their now heavy breathing back to normal. Fed up with her unusual behaviour, Brooke forcefully grabbed Haley's shoulders and shook her till she returned back to the present and out of wherever the hell she had been earlier.

"Oh...owwww...Brooke! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Haley screamed in pain, succeeding in getting out of the brunette's tight hold.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you Haley? Both of us have been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes but you, you seem to be in your own damn world!" Brooke spoke in a frustrated tone as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Haley, is everything okay with you and Nathan? Is there something wrong?" The curly blonde asked softly with a look of concern. Haley smiled shaking her head.

"I am fine Peyton. Everything is fine, infact everything is just fucking perfect." Brooke knew that she was lying. She knew her friend well enough over the past few years that they had known each other to know if something was wrong with her or if something was bothering her.

"Haley, it's obvious that eveything is not fine. We can clearly see it. Will you please just tell us what happened? May be we could help-"

"Just forget about it Brooke." Haley stopped her friend midway with a tired sigh. "Do you know what? Let's just move into the kitchen and enjoy the delicious lunch that my 'best friend-and-absolutely-nothing-more' has made for us." Brooke and Peyton turned towards each other and watched as the troubled girl stood up and went into the kitchen.

" , let's take Haley out somewhere as soon as we're done having lunch. Something obviously happened between Nathan and her. She needs to get out of this apartment and away from him for a few hours." The brunette said, worried for her friend and received a nod in response.

"Yeah, you're right. Something definitely happened and I think this time it's really very serious. I mean, I have never seen Haley so worked-up before."

"Hey girls, where did you go? Come on, lunch has been served and everything looks really very good. I can already feel my mouth watering." Jake called out as Lucas chuckled sitting next to him.

Upon hearing her boyfriend's voice, Peyton along with Brooke stood up from where they were seated on the couch and walked into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for them. The guys were seated at one end of the dining table while Haley sat on the other side, across from Nathan. Both of them were still ignoring each other. The girls moved to sit; with Haley on either side of them and watched as she looked down, staring endlessly at the white plane empty plate.

"Haley, would you like to do the honors?" Jake asked and gestured for her to serve them but she shook her head.

"No, it's alright. You can go ahead and serve yourself first and then the rest of us." She answered with a small smile as others chuckled around the table. Jake shrugged and went ahead to serve everybody. Nathan looked up to take a quick look at Haley but closed his eyes in defeat as she looked at everything and everyone but him. Lucas and Jake were oblivious to the two best friend's awkward/unusual behaviour since they were both busy eating the mouth watering food thay was on their respective plates. Peyton, who was sitting across from her boyfriend kicked his leg under the table.

"What the-?" Jake mumbled incoherently, his mouth stuffed with food and looked underneath the table to see his girlfriend's high heels digging onto his right foot. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows, simultaneously chewing and swallowing down the food. Peyton responded by discreetly pointing towards the two people sitting next to them. Jake frowned and then nudged Lucas who had been chatting with his girlfriend. The blonde looked over at the two people in question and understood that something must have happened between them.

"Hey Nate, all these dishes are honestly very good and damn tasty." Lucas complimented trying to get his attention and then looked over at Haley.

"What do you think, Haley?" Hearing her name, the petite girl looked up from her plate and watched as everyone including Nathan waited for her to respond.

"Yeah, it's really very good. Nathan's talented that way in many things." She answered with a small smile, averting her eyes to the raven haired boy for just a nano second.

"Why don't you participate in one of those MasterChef shows where people compete against one another? I'm sure that you'd make it into the top three." Peyton suggested as Nathan smiled in appreciation.

"Nah. I just enjoy this, you know making lunch or dinner for the people that I love." He replied chancing a glance at the girl sitting right across fro him but she was still looking down, playing with the food on her plate. "I'm really glad that you guys love everything." Nathan smiled genuinely referring to the variety of dishes that he had prepared.

Everybody except Haley had noticed the way Nathan looked at his best friend when he had said the word 'love'. She needed and wanted to find out whatever the hell had taken place between the two very close friends before their arrival; by hook or by crook. Brooke decided in her mind and then like the rest of them, continued to finish off the remainder of the lunch while making small talks with everyone.

**Most of you guys guessed that the visitor would be Taylor but she won't be a part of this story. I really hope you guys liked the chapter. As always, please leave a review-short or long. I have no problem with either. I would really like to know how the readers feel of the various chapters that I post :) I hope you have a great day ahead. God bless ya all...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. I have a request- if anyone of you has got Ophelia's stories, please please send me a PM. I really want to read her stories. So, please just help me out.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Throughout the entire lunch, Nathan and Haley had not spoken with each other. They would simply nod their heads in response to whatever the others spoke of. Noticing the most unusual behaviour of their friends, the others concluded that whatever happened between the two best friends must have been very very serious. None of them had acted that way with each other in their lives before. There were fights, infact there must have been more than thousands of fights between the two of them, but they'd always end up by calling it a truce, in less than ten minutes or fifteen maximum. But this was different. It had been more than forty five minutes, yet there were no signs of compromise or reconciliation or anything. It was really weird for the other four friends when Nathan and Haley were in a fight. The atmosphere was getting really uncomfortable since the only people who had been talking for the past thirty minutes were Jake and Lucas but now, both of them were running out of topics to let the conversation flow smoothly. Lucas looked at his girlfriend and pleaded for her to break the most uncomfortable and awkward silence of his life.

"Alright, now that we have finished with the food, I have a request for you girls." Brooke announced turning to her girl-friends who raised their eyebrows in question.

"I need to buy new clothes for Christmas which is just a couple of weeks away and then there's the New Year's eve party which we attend every year without fail. I need to look my best." The brunette explained in a obvious tone and then asked in a ecstatic tone.

"So, are you girls up for some shopping?"

Haley watched as her friend looked at her pointedly silently begging her to say yes. The blonde's face illuminated with a small smile as she realized what the brunette beauty was trying to do. She was more than grateful for the suggestion as she couldn't bear to stay in that apartment for any longer. She needed to get out and breathe in some fresh air and think of a few very important things. Haley turned to her other curly haired friend as she spoke with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, me too but I suggest that we girls leave right now since we all know how long it takes Brooke to shop. I'm a million percent sure that we'll finish at around eight or even later." Peyton joked as the guys chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Brooke rolled her eyes at her friends and glared at her boyfriend who stopped laughing immediately noticing the fire in her eyes. Jake noticed them and snickered beside Lucas.

"Whipped."

Shaking her head with a big smile, Haley stood up by pushing the chair backwards.

"Just give me ten minutes to change. I'll be right back."

"What the hell are we gonna do man?", was the last thing Haley heard Lucas say out loud as she closed her bedroom door shut.

"You guys can play with Nathan's X-Box or whatever that you guys enjoy doing." Brooke suggested and watched her boyfriend's face light up with happiness.

"You are so damn right. Baby, you're an absolute genius." Lucas said bringing both her hands to his mouth and pressing a loud and noisy kiss. He turned towards Jake and Nathan with a look of disbelief.

"Aww man! When was the last time we did that? Just us, guys?" Jake thought about it for a few seconds and nodded.

"You're right. It's been more than a month or two since we guys hung out. You guys beware, I'm totally kicking your asses in the game that we're about to play in a few minutes time." He informed them smugly. Nathan scoffed in response.

"In your dreams, Jakey."

Peyton giggled as Jake pouted in the cutest way possible and moved across the table to capture his lips with hers in a very long kiss.

"Don't worry baby. Nate here, is just delusional. I'm sure that you'll kick his ass." Jake gave his girlfriend a smile of appreciation and rewarded her a with a soft kiss for the much needed words of encouragement.

Watching the couple's PDA, Nathan replayed the scene where he was just an inch away from his best friend's lips. God, he had so badly wanted to taste those gorgeous, soft, luscious, plump lips of hers; to run his tongue along the seamlines but his friends, damn his friends had the greatest and the most perfect timing. He groaned audibly. Upon opening his eyes, Nathan realized that he was being watched very closely by the other occupants of the room. He grew impatient as they continued with their weird staring and sighed in irritation.

"What?"

All of his four friends simply shrugged in response and watched as Haley reappeared into the kitchen wearing a green sleeveless turtle neck top along with black skinny jeans.

Nathan Scott couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful form. She looked absolutely breath taking and she didn't have her make-up on. Just the use of a little bit of lip gloss and she was done. He shouldn't be surprised though since he had been using words like beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and breath taking a lot more often to describe the petite figure standing infront of his eyes. Lucas and Jake noticed the look of 'I'm totally gone' on the raven haired guy's face and chuckled while clearing their throats a little too loudly to get Nathan's attention off the blonde. Hearing his friends, the hypnotised guy averted his gaze and looked down the table, blushing a little as he realized that he was caught checking out his best friend.

"Alright boys. We are off." Brooke spoke up smiling. She too had noticed the look on Nathan's face. It was so damn obvious that he had the hots for their petite friend. Now that she was sure about it, Brooke was even more determined to know exactly what had transpired between them. She moved to kiss her boyfriend as Peyton did the same with Jake. Nathan and Haley looked around awkwardly and sighed in relief when both the couples broke apart with shit eating grins on their faces. Haley waved to the boys before the three girls walked out of the apartment.

"Oh man, you seriously need to stop with those looks. We all know that Haley is one beautiful creation of God." Jake laughed as they moved to clear the table.

"What look?" Nathan asked trying to sound like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Seriously?" Lucas raised his perfectly arched eyebrows and smiled when Nathan slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"I'm in a big trouble, aren't I?"

The guys nodded with terrible sickening sweet smiles on their faces.

"Why are you even surprised, man? I mean, there always has been something between you two. Thank goodness for at least one of you realized it." Jake spoke with a small smile gracing his lips.

"She doesn't feel that way. I can tell. Haley only considers me as her 'best friend' and she made that perfectly clear a couple of hours ago, before you guys presented your selves here." Nathan replied sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean? And I also couldn't help but notice that something was wrong between you and Haley. Did you guys have a fight?" Lucas got everything out in one breath, curious to find out the reason behind his friend's restless state.

"I almost kissed Haley earlier today."

Lucas' eyes went wide in shock and surprise while Jake shook his ears with the help of his hands, as if he hadn't heard the raven haired guy clearly.

"I'm sorry. What?" The brown haired guy asked once again, not believeing his ears. Nathan let out a short laugh looking from one friend to another, their faces twisted weirdly with a look of shock. He then went on to explain everything that had taken place between him and Haley, a couple of hours ago.

"Wow." Lucas drew out falling back on the couch as Nathan finished reciting the whole story. The guys had moved back into the living room and were nursing a can of breezer.

"And you think she freaked out?" Lucas asked placing his empty can on the carpeted floor.

"Didn't you notice the way she kept staring down at the table? Haley didn't look at me, not even once during the entire, an hour long lunch."

"You too ignored her most of the time." Jake pointed.

"That's because I didn't want to freak her out anymore than I already had." Nathan defended himself and exhaled a long breath, falling back on the couch like Lucas and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Jake and Lucas looked at his friend sympathetically. They had never seen him so frustrated and worked up before. That was quite a shocker since he was usually a calm and cool kind of a guy.

"In my opinion, I feel that Haley has got feelings for you too. I guess she just didn't see that kiss coming. I'm sure everything will be fine man. Don't stress out unnecessarily." Lucas tried to life up his friend's spirits. Nathan sat up straight and looked at his friends, his knuckles resting on his slightly stubbled jaw.

"I've got a lot of talking to do, once she gets back huh?" The others nodded in encouragement. All of them reached in their respective pockets after hearing the sudden ring of a cellphone.

"It's mine." Nathan informed while showing them his ringing phone. Pressing the answer button he spoke with a wide smile, forgetting all of his previous problems.

"Hello."

*******NALEY********

At that very same moment, some hundred meters away, Brooke and Peyton stared at Haley with their mouths wide open in a pleasant shock.

"You two can close your mouths now." Haley commented, sipping her latte. She had finished reciting everything to her friends who had bombarded her with a question after question.

"That's the reason why you guys couldn't look into each other's eyes." Brooke concluded with an incredible sigh. The three girls were at one of the coffee shops. They had finished with the shopping a little over an hour ago which was a big incredible achievement since Brooke never finished shopping in such a short period of time.

"He made the first move. That means he feels the same as you do." Peyton said excitedly but her excitement faded away as Haley shook her head from side to side.

"No, he doesn't. He looked so glad when we were interuptted by the buzzer going off." She spoke while pointing towards the two girls.

"We are really very sorry Haley."

"You don't need to be sorry. You guys did me a huge favor and probably saved me from embarassing myself. I don't think that I would have been able to deal with the look of regret on Nathan's face." Haley explained.

"I disagree with you Haley." Peyton spoke up after listening to her friend. "I am damn sure that he feels exactly the same. I would advise you to just speak to him about it. Don't ignore this."

"Yeah, she's right." Brooke agreed with the curly haired girl's suggestion and said in an elated tone. "Hopefully, today is the day that Nathan and Haley finally becomes a couple and start dating." Haley rolled her eyes as Peyton giggled along with the brunette.

"Anyway, I've got to go. It's almost seven." Haley announced as the girls stood up to leave collecting their bags.

"Wish me luck."

**So there it is. I think, so far that has been the longest chapter...haha... Anyway thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to leave a review :) Have a great day ahead. God bless ya all ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my one shot Naley story 'Never Let Me Go' and also the last chapter of 'You and I'. You guys are amazing. So without any further ado,**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Haley opened the door and entered the apartment quietly. Her light blonde shaded eyebrows furrowed when she noticed a packed wheeled suitcase against the painted wall that was adjacent to the front door. Upon hearing the sound of a door opening, she moved her gaze away from the suitcase and watched Nathan walk towards her with a relieved sigh. He was dressed in a grey T-shirt with a black over coat and faded jeans. What in the hell was going on?, she mused.

"Thank goodness you're here. I was just about to call you." Nathan informed her while running his left hand through his slightly dishevelled hair, trying to set it into a decent style. Haley was marvelled though. Did he forget that they had been avoiding each other the entire day or was he just playing it cool, putting the 'almost kiss' incident behind him? She didn't seem to mind though. At least he approached first. She had been wrecking up her mind, trying to think of something to start with cautiously starting the conversation first but not anymore. Right now, she just wanted to find out what was going on? Was he going somewhere? Her heart skipped a beat in a not so good way. Breaking out of her musings she watched as he looked at her with a brilliant smile. A smile that she loved dearly. A smile that she may have seen a millions time before but now everytime she got a glimpse of it, she would feel her heart beat faster and her stomach doing summersaults. Haley tried to calm her racing heartbeat with a few inaudible breaths and reciprocated his smile, the earlier in the day awkward and uncomfortable situation between them long forgotten.

"Why? What happened?" Haley inquired curiously as he stood before her looking incredibly handsome and yes! insanely sexy. She could no longer deny those feelings for him. Haley James was a 'goner'.

"After you girls left the apartment to go for shopping-" He stopped abruptly and dropped his gaze to her empty hands. "Wait, I thought you girls went out for shopping but I don't see any shopping bags here." Nathan pointed to her hands.

"Peyton and I didn't get anything but Brooke purchased a few fancy dresses along with some other stuff. So no, nothing in here." She explained with a ditzy and cheeky smile while raising and waving both her hands in a funny manner for emphasis.

Nathan chortled raucously. Wow, that sound coming from him was just so soothing and relaxing for some unknown reason. Haley just watched him, enthralled by all of it. The way his eyes lit up, the way his eyes squinted and those thin lips stretching from ear to ear. Everything about him was just simply mesmerizing.

"Anyway, to answer your previous question, my mom called after you girls left the apartment and demanded that I visit her and dad in New York. She complaint that it had been way too long since I last paid them a proper visit." He informed her while mimicking his mother's dramatic voice and then playfully rolled his eyes. But he did admit that his mom was right. It had been close to a year since he last saw his parents but he talked to them on the phone at least once in a week. It wasn't his fault that his father, Dan Scott had decided to move to New York since he had set up a motor car showroom in the plush city. The main reason why he was bummed was because he had meticulously planned everything in order to speak to the amazingly beautiful girl standing before him after she'd get back from the shopping or wherever they had been to, about the almost kiss, about his changing feelings, (about his already changed feelings, he corrected himself) and everything else that he had been feeling for the past one week. Above all, he had to leave her, go on without seeing her pretty face for god knows how many days. He was all smiley face from the outside but from the inside, Nathan Scott was one sad man in his early twenties.

New York. He was leaving. Nathan was leaving. She frowned, sadness and disappointment evident in her large brown eyes. She looked deeply into his deep blue ocean eyes and mentally chastised herself for appearing so weak and gloomy at the latest news.

"You...you're leaving now? Her voice quavered a bit and she desperately hoped that he would shake his head to say 'no' but she already knew the answer to the question. Nathan noticed her shaky tone and looking into her soft innocent eyes, he knew she was feeling the same as him. Sad.

"Yeah."

Haley closed her eyes and felt a very strange and heavy pain in her heart. Her stomach churned at the fact that she won't be seeing him for the next few days or may be even weeks. Haley felt him move closer to her and taking her hands in his, Nathan placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and tilted her face up, silently urging her to open those beautiful eyes and look back at him. When she finally did albeit reluctanctly, he graced her with a smile of reassurance.

"I'm leaving now so that I can get back to you as soon as possible." Haley nodded and averted her gaze when he continued to look down at her, as if he was searching for something, some kind of a sign or some hidden message, she didn't know.

"For how long will you be gone?" She asked thickly. But again, she knew the answer to the question. This had been going on for as long as either of them could remember. Nathan removed his hand from its earlier position and chuckled gruffly.

"Hales, you should know the answer to it, considering I've done this countless times before but-," he stopped and flashed her a dazzling smile, "don't you worry 'cause this handsome and sexy friend of yours will be back before Christmas, to be with you. You know na...that we've never spent any holidays or festivals apart."

Haley gave him a bemused and an unpleasant look, indicating that she wasn't impressed by his attempt to get a smile out of her and plopped heavily on the couch.

"Two weeks is a very long time Nathan. I don't know but somehow...in someway...this all feels just different. Last year and the year before that, I didn't realize this but now for some reason this just feels odd, like its gonna be a really very long time."

'Tell me about it!', he mused. This did feel different...for obvious reasons but he didn't know why she felt all of it different. He could only pray that she felt at least ten percent of what he felt for her. The rest of it, he would manage to handle but he just needed to have hope and luck.

"What am I gonna do here, without you being a pain in my ass?" She looked up to where he was standing, half serious and half jokingly. Nathan took both of her hands and gave it a light squeeze and took a seat closely beside her.

"You've got Brooke and Peyton and contrary to what you think, Lucas and Jake can be real fun. You can spend your time with all of them. You could even learn to cook while I'm gone." He said jokingly and sighed in happiness when a lovely smile graced her irresistable and plump lips.

"And do you know what's the biggest advantage for you in all of this?" Haley raised her eyebrows, waiting earnestly for him to continue.

"Your biggest advantage is that you'll be getting a break from seeing this incredibly handsome face of mine." He stated smugly. Closing her eyes, she looked down and shook her head in disagreement and the very next moment when she looked up at him, there were tears forming in those mesmerizing eyes of hers.

"I'm gonna miss you." Haley spoke in a brittle voice. He wrapped his hands around her and crushed her small form into his chest, his own voice sounding alien to him.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too...so much." Nathan could feel his own tears in the corner of his eyes and closed his eyes tightly in order to rid them away. At that very moment, he wanted to kiss her so damn badly. He wanted to hold her and touch her and just never ever let go of her but he held back, knowing that, that was not the right moment. He pulled back to look at her after hearing a strangled sob.

"Don't cry. God, Hales, why the hell are we even crying? We've never cried before this." They laughed listlessly while wiping each other's tear strained faces.

"I promise you, Haley. I'll be back in no time." He assured her and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

She hugged him tightly when the never ending kiss finally ended and felt his hands moving up and down her back, trying to comfort her. Pulling away for the second time, Nathan stood up before he'd end up changing his mind and pulled his friend up and along with him.

"Come on, now. Are you gonna say goodbye to me with this sad and ugly face?" He asked jokingly while wheeling his suitcase containing clothes and other items out of their apartment in one hand and clasping his other with hers. She shook her head and rewarded him with a small smile.

"That's better."

Upon reaching the cab that he had ordered before hand, Nathan turned toward her with a pointed look and a very firm bossy tone.

"Now, you Miss Haley James, take very good care of yourself. Alright? Eat on time and sleep as much as you want. I won't be here to bother you or interrupt you and your first love which is undoubtedly your precious sleep." Haley chuckled at his words, but it felt really good.

"Nathan, I've never said this aloud but I simply love and enjoy when you drag me out of the bed against my will. It's one of the highlights of my day." She revealed with a big grin.

"Oh, really?" He watched her nod in response and then smiled boisterously at her revelation. "I'll have to get all of your secrets out, once I get from New York City."

"You won't have to. I'll tell you every single one of them voluntarily and with pleasure."

"I'll look forward to that day." He said looking into her eyes, oblivious to the sound of the cab driver honking impatiently as he watched the two lovebirds staring endlessly into each other's eyes.

"You better get going." Haley stated zoning out of her dreamy haze and hearing the driver's loud voice. Nathan turned and scowled at him but the driver simply shrugged and gestured for him to get into the back seat. Sighing in melancholy, Nathan turned back to Haley and enveloped her in one last final hug.

"Please be safe and take care, Hales. I'll miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too. Say 'hi' to Dan and Deb for me." She felt him nod and pulling back reluctantly, pressed a quick kiss on his left cheek.

"Goodbye, Hales. See you very soon." With that, Nathan got into the cab and waved to her as the yellow vehicle started moving.

"Bye Nathan." Haley called out and watched as the cab disappeared down the road.

"I Love You." She whispered with a soft smile.

"I Love You." She repeated, this time in a loud and clear voice, her smile widening as realization dawned upon her.

She was in love with her Best Friend.

**Thanks for reading :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to naley12, jena23, thibbs65 and edthefrog for the reviews. I know that many of you are frustrated that the kiss is not happening, but I promise I'll make it happen for sure in the next chapter. It was supposed to happen in chapter 22, but I'll rewrite the next chapter and include the kiss. This is one last frustrating chapter, so please just deal with it... :p**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Hello." Haley answered the phone on the final ring, half-sleepily and with a groggy voice. She had been in the middle of a very sensual dream, receiving her life's, most intense and passionate oral pleasure from a certain blue eyed and raven haired man. But then the loud obnoxious ringtone of her cellphone lying face down on the night stand had her snapping out of the blissful and sexual dream.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm calling from the department of-"

"Just shut the fuck up alright? I know it's you." She cut the person midway as her eyelides fluttered opened and her face lighting with a big smile.

Nathan chuckled at the other end of the line. "I'm truly honored to know that you can recognize this sexy voice of mine- at anytime, from anywhere and anyhow."

Haley could already picture the smug look on his face so she decided to hurt his ego a little bit.

"Sexy? Oh please. Your voice sounds exactly like the hyena. You know that annoying kind-"

"Oh, really?" He interjected. "Well let me inform you Hales, this voice, which you can currently hear is one of the reasons that has resulted in many of my sexual activities-"

"Did you call me to talk about all of your sexual encounters? If yes, you can shove it up your ass 'cause I don't wanna hear it." Haley declared with a tone full of pure anger and hatred. What was his fucking problem? Everybody knew that he was a player back in school and then college but that doesn't mean he has to remind her of it every now and then. She fucking knew about it already. She had even helped him with impressing the female population but she wasn't in love with him back then. Haley huffed and sat up straight with irritation and jealousy coursing through her thin veins and ran her hands through the blonde locks of hair in frustration. Back in New York, Nathan sat still, with his mouth slightly open at her outburst.

"Woah! What's with the extreme language woman?" He asked once his shock dissipated. He must have pissed her off, he thought. But what the hell? He always said those kind of stuff so that she'd back down in annoyance and irritation. But right now, she was seething in anger, he could tell and may be a tiny bit of jealousy? He hoped so. He wanted her to be jealous but he also wanted her to express it openly. He needed her to give him some kind of a sign so that he could make a fucking move. He travelled back in time to the day when they had almost kissed each other.

In that moment, he was sure as hell that she had wanted that kiss to happen. Her body language, her movements, her- God, everything indicated that she had wanted him to kiss her. But then she had bolted out of the room so damn quickly which had him doubting his theory. Getting back to the present time, Nathan hoped that she was jealous and also dying to meet him 'cause that's how he was feeling right at that very moment.

The past thirteen days of his life had been exactly like going through hell (only without the fire and the devil kind of stuff). He missed her like crazy. He missed her terribly and longed to see her beautiful face. The dreams in the night had been so damn explicit and vivid that he had to pinch himself hard to make sure that it was really just a dream. He had woken up more than twice in the middle of the night with his manhood hard and erect begging for a release. Nathan felt himself harden at those thoughts and snapped his eyes shut to get those images in the back of his head. People would definitely label him as a pervert.

Anything and every little thing reminded him of Haley - his blonde haired beautiful and sexy best friend of sixteen years with whom he had fallen in love. Yes! Nathan Scott was in love with Haley James. He had given up the attitude of denial. The only thing left to do was get back to Tree Hill, get back to her in particular and say those things out loud- face to face. There were so many times on the phone that he had almost blurted out those three words that he had been dying to get out of his system but he had to bite down on his tongue every time. That wasn't the way he wanted to declare his feelings.

Nathan's parents were not helping either. Dan and Deb always asked him about Haley. What she had been upto and blah blah blah. He knew that they talked to her once in a while and were just getting a kick, from his behaviour which mostly consisted of blushing like a little girl. Nathan did his best to hide his feelings though but parents just knew of these kind of things. On the very first day of his arrival in his parent's huge mansion in NYC, Deb had asked him whether Haley and him started dating yet.

It was not just this year. Every year that he'd visit them, the first thing Deb Scott asked him upon opening the door was- "Are you and Haley together yet?" In response, Nathan would simply roll his eyes to the back of his head and reply back with a very sweet smile- "My flight was fine mom and I'm doing really very good and no I'm not tired or hungry or thirsty. Thanks for asking."

But this year when Nathan's mother had asked him the very same question, he could do nothing but avert his gaze away and look down at his feet, the color of his face and ears turning into a light pink shade. When he hadn't come up with his usual sarcastic reply, his mother had instantly known of the change and had rewarded him with one of her biggest yet creepy (for some unknown reason) smiles and pulled him into a hug. "It had to happen eventually, honey and I'm so glad.", was her jubilant reply and he watched her look up and thank all the angels in the heaven. He wondered what kind of a role they must have played in making him realize that he was in love. For the very first time. With none other but his best friend in the whole world, scratch that, in the entire universe. Nathan had warned Deb not to spread the word since nobody knew and he was relieved when she had promised that she wouldn't even think of it until he gave her the nod.

"Sorry for that. It's just...it's nothing. You know how I act and feel when someone by the name of Nathan Scott wakes me up from a very...ummm...nice dream." The apologetic voice of Haley had him breaking out of his long reverie.

"Hmmm...ummm...yeah. You don't have to apologize though 'cause I've seen the way you act all grumpy and cranky." Nathan forced a laugh and continued to speak as he heard her release a very long sigh. "Anyway, you better get up and get going because this handsome best friend of yours is returning back home, this very afternoon."

"Are you fucking serious." Haley asked forgetting all of the previous not-so-good coversation and jolted out of the bed in a very pleasant and much needed surprise. Nathan's heart skipped a beat hearing the excitement in her voice and his face illuminated with the biggest smile known to the mankind.

"Yeah, I'm fucking serious." He laughed. "I thought I'd get back one day early. My mom has been chewing my head off in the past few days." Haley chuckled and scolded him lightly.

"Hey, don't speak like that. You know how much she loves you. You are her favorite son, after all." Nathan scoffed playfully.

"I'm her only son and I'm 23 years old for Christ's sake but she still thinks of me as a five year old kid." He huffed in annoyance. Haley's laugh only escalated as he rambled on the other side of the lime. Hearing the musical sound of her laughter, Nathan rested his back against the metal chair and grinned like a love sick teenager. He pictured her petite form and knew how she must be looking, right at that very moment. Messy hair, dishevelled clothes and that beautiful morning face.

"Are you fully awake now?" Nathan asked when she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeeee-up."

"Great. That means my job is done. Now, get that sexy ass of yours out of the bed and get refreshed. You've got someone to pick up from the airport in a few more hours. So, chop-chop." He announced decisively.

Wait...did he..did he just refer to my ass as sexy? He definitely did. Oh my God, yes!

"That someone can also be a real pain in my ass!" She declared, her smile never fading.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But you love him anyway." Nathan held in a breath and waited for her to reply which she did after a split second.

"Yeah, that I do."

The wide grins on their faces were an exact match.

"Alright then, I'll see you later today. Bye for now and you better not be late." He warned playfully.

"I won't. I'll be there before your flight arrives." Haley promised.

"I know. Goodbye, Hales."

"Bye, Nathan." Haley sighed blisfully, once the call ended.

"Today is the day everything changes. I really hope that he feels the same as I do or else the relationship between us will definitely get awkward after I confess everything to him. Oh god, please please please help me out here. I promise I'll never ask for anything more. Nothing. But no matter what, I have to get this out. I can't keep it inside anymore." Haley prayed aloud with her fingers laced together, resembling an action of begging.

"I'm gonna tell him everything, the moment we meet."

Haley was excited but at the same time, nervous and a bit scared. She didn't know what was gonna happen. One thing she knew for sure- Haley James was incomplete without Nathan Scott in her life.

Abruptly, she frowned and squinted her eyes, the end of her eyebrows meeting at the center.

"Should I wait for a few more days or is today the perfect day?" She debated, trying to figure out which was the best option. After thinking for about fifteen minutes, going through all the positives and negatives, she finally came to a decision- which was to simply go with the moment. Whatever she felt was the best at that moment, she would do it. Even if it meant kissing Nathan infront of all the other people that would be present at the airport. Haley blushed at the thought. Shaking her head with a silly smile, she jumped out of the bed, ready to kick start the day.

The day that could turn out to be one of the best days of her life...or worse.

**Thanks for reading :) I hope the readers liked it. Just let me know in the review section. God bless you all...!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to naley12, naleyhumor, jena23, thibbs65, confuzed1978, 94 and edthefrog for your reviews. You guys are amazing :)**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Haley James smiled as she watched her reflection in the full length mirror. That ditzy smile on her face had not faded since her call with Nathan ended hours ago. He was coming back home after a long gap of thirteen days and in those restless and miserable days, she had missed him like crazy, missed him like never before. She wondered whether it had been the same for him. Instinctively, Haley looked over her shoulder in the mirror and gasped in shock, seeing a tall figure standing with his hands folded across his shirt clad chest and that smirk firmly planted on his shaved face. She turned around quickly with eyes wide open in surprise.

"Oh my God, Nathan! How...I mean... What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan chuckled as she shreiked out loud. He unfolded his hands before tucking them in his pant pockets and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I missed you, Hales and I missed you like crazy and I... I just can't keep this in any longer. I need to...just...I-" He rambled like an idiot. Seeing him walk towards her nervously, Haley felt her heart hammer against the chest. There was a very strange but pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the various emotions dancing across his handsome face. They were now standing very close to each other, their chests almost pressing against each other, no space between them and Haley wondered whether this was it. Was this the moment?

Nathan looked down at her and cupped her small but pretty face with both his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Hales...I...I just wanna-"

"Kiss me." She suddenly whispered looking deeply into his eyes and stood on the tip of her toes to make it easier for him. Nathan watched as she closed her soft brown eyes and without wasting another second, he ducked his head down slightly and placed his soft lips upon her plump ones. They quickly pulled apart, their eyes mirroring the same emotion. Shock. The intense and incredible spark emitted from that one single short kiss had to be scientifically, humanly and in every other way impossible. Nathan slowly ran his thumb along her bottom lip and in the next second had her body flushed against his, kissing her senseless. Haley moaned and raised her left leg to wrap around the back of his right thigh. He understood what she was trying to do and in one quick motion, Nathan bent down and wound his hands just underneath her ass as she wrapped her small legs tightly around his waist. He broke the kiss, moaning out loud in pleasure and roughly moved them against the wall. Haley winced when her

back hit against the hard wall and upon opening her eyes frowned as she noticed that there was nobody in the room.

"Nathan?" She managed to call out albeit quietly and receiving no response grew even more confused. She could still feel her heart beating at a frantic speed and looking at the mirror again, she saw that her face was flushed in red and felt her clitorios throbbing in excitement and pleasure. What the fuck just happened? She wondered quietly. Did she just have a fucking day 'sexual' dream? Freaking 'sex' hallucination? What the hell do you call such dream?

"Fuck!"

Haley cursed out loud, frustrated with all of it.

"What the hell are you doing to me Nathan Scott?"

Haley breathed in and out, in and out for about five minutes, trying to get her heartbeat to a normal pace. She ran her hands over her face which had grown warm due to her earlier dream, hallucination or whatever. Releasing a long sigh, she stood up and checked her appearance for the final time in the mirror. Haley was dressed in a simple violet top and a black fitting jeans. She did not want to over dress or anything but she did apply a bit more make up than usual. She sighed in appreciation before collecting her bag along with the car keys that Nathan had left for her.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion as the buzzer went off, indicating that she had a visitor. She wasn't expecting anyone. Walking into the living room, Haley opened the front door after another ring and raised her eyebrows at the four quiet figures standing in front of her. She had to get used to this now- her friends showing up out of the blue, without any warning.

"Hello, guys." Haley greeted.

Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Peyton looked back at her with somber looks. Nobody said nothing, just stared at her.

"Okay..." Haley trailed off, not knowing what was going on with the four of them.

"You guys are seriously creeping me out with the looks. Who the hell died?" She asked jokingly but was also freaked out by all of her friends' unusual behaviour. Her friends had never acted that way before. There was still no response from any of them. Growing frustrated with their dumb forms, Haley walked out and turned to lock the door of her apartment.

"Okay. Look guys, I'm already running late. I have to make it to the airport in another fifteen minutes to pick Nathan up. You four can either come with me or carry on with...with...whatever this is." She told them while making actions with her hands, for emphasis.

"Haley." Lucas spoke in a low voice, stopping her mid-way. "Did you watch the news on TV?"

At that, she laughed out loud. "Luke, have you ever heard or seen me watch a news channel on TV?"

"There has been a plane crash." Peyton blurted out abrubtly.

Haley's laughter faded instantly and she felt her heart skip a beat. Plane crash...plane crash...plane crash. The words echoed inside her head, repeatedly.

"The one in which Nathan had been travelling." Brooke added in a raspy whisper.

Haley lost her balance listening as her brunette friend whispered those words. The guys moved forward to steady her as she kept shaking her head vehemently, uttering a quiet 'no' over and over again.

"Wh...where...how...when did it happen?" Haley managed to choke out the words in a hoarse whisper, fighting back the tears that were making their presence known in the back of her eyes.

"At around 9:30, this morning." Jake answered the question quietly. She looked up and watched her friends, staring right back at her with sympathetic looks. Brooke's eyes were red, her face stained with previously shed tears. Haley's stomach churned with a very bad feeling but then her thin blonde shaded brows furrowed in concentration as something clicked in her mind.

"Wait a second." Haley announced loudly, hope surging through her entire body. She wiped away a few tears that had managed to escape from her eyes and turned to Jake.

"You said the crash happened at 9:30, but there's just no way, Nathan was on that plane. He called me in the morning at around nine and said that he would be arriving after noon, which means he would be travelling in a later flight. I... I've got to call him." Haley hastily went on with the explanation and reached inside her bag to retreive her phone.

"Haley." Lucas stopped her while gently shaking her shoulders.

"What?" She screamed in frustration.

"Nate called me earlier, said that he would be taking an early flight...to surprise you."

"No...no..no... You're wrong. You all are wrong. This can't be happening. Please tell me that this is all just a nightmare...please...god please." Haley sobbed uncontrollably, finding it very difficult to breathe as Brooke and Peyton gathered her into a tight hug, trying to comfort their crying friend. Haley suddenly jerked apart from the embrace.

"I...I have to get to the airport...somewhere...anywhere. I need to find...find out if there are any possible survivors...I-" She stopped as Jake suddenly burst out laughing.

"Sorry...I'm sor..." The brown haired guy managed to get out in between his laughter.

"I just...I can't continue with this anymore. God, Haley! The look on your face...just priceless."

The girls shifted away from Haley and scowled at the boy who had just given away everything.

"Jake! You idiot. You just ruined everything." Brooke huffed out, annoyed by his action. She had done so good with the acting part and felt that she definitely deserved an oscar for it.

Haley looked at everyone with tearful eyes that were now full of confusion. What the fuck is wrong with Jake?, she mused as her brown haired friend still hadn't stopped laughing. What in the hell was going on? Hearing a sigh of relief coming from Lucas, she turned to her blonde haired friend and raised her eyebrows, giving him a look of question.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized sincerely and wiped the remaining tears away from her wet and clammy face. "Believe me, Haley. I didn't want to do this. None of us wanted to do this." He gestured to the rest of their friends who nodded back in reply.

"But it was all his idea."

"What- idea? Wha- whose?"

"Nathan's-"

"Did I just hear someone, say my name?"

All the five heads turned towards the familiar voice and noticed a tall figure standing in the middle of the hallway, with his hands folded across his chest and a huge smile dancing upon his thin lips. Haley's heart filled with incredible joy finding Nathan, looking more handsome than ever before but most importantly, safe and alive. The sinking feeling in her stomach started to fade away, second by second. She placed her hands upon her beating heart and closed her eyes, realeasing a long sigh of relief. Upon opening her eyes again, Haley watched as he casually made his way towards her. She was just about to fill in the remaining gaps between them when all of a sudden, everything came back to her. The past awful and horrendous fifteen minutes of her life when she had thought that she may no longer see his face, touch his face, kiss his face. Stopping dead in her tracks, Haley's face flushed deep red in pure terrorising anger. Who the fuck plays such kind of pranks on their friends?

When Nathan finally stood before Haley, he expected a very tight hug, squeals of happiness or may be a very long and lingering kiss on his cheeks but he was extremely stunned when she lifted her small hand and slapped right across the face, very very hard.

"You, son of a bitch!" Haley yelled, seething with unimaginable anger, white burning smoke literally flaring out of her nostrils.

"As for you, my so called friends-", she continued shouting loudly turning to the rest of her friends who had their gazes locked down on the floor in shame, "-you can all just go to hell. Get the fuck out of here."

Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton- all flinched as Haley turned away and slammed the door shut on their faces.

The silence was broken when the brunette girl spoke with her shoulders slumped down.

"I told you she would be angry." Brooke told Nathan with a shake of her head and watched as the raven haired young boy stood still in shock at what had just transpired, his hand clutching the left cheek where the petite blonde haired girl had left her finger prints.

"You deserved that jackass. I can't believe that I played a part in this ridiculous prank of yours." Peyton voiced, feeling upset with her previous decision to tag along with her friends.

"I think we should just go back to our apartments and give Haley some time to cool down." Lucas advised. "All the best with making up with her this time around, man. It's gonna be very hard to get her to listen to you." He continued while patting on Nathan's back who broke out of his state of shock and shot him a bemused look.

"Don't give me that fucking look, Nate. I had warned you before hand that she wouldn't take it well. Now deal with it and make it right. It's Christmas in four days for Pete's sake!"

Lucas laced his hands with his girlfriend and left as Jake simply shrugged, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Good luck, dude."

When he was the only one left in the deserted hallway, Nathan fished out his keys and unlocked the door that Haley had slammed shut just a few minutes ago. He walked back in order to get his suitcase and entered the quiet apartment and tried not to make much noise. He glanced sideways and noticed that Haley's room was closed. Sighing sadly, he took a seat on the couch and rested his head back.

"And to think, I'd surprise her with an early visit." He muttered.

"But damn, my girl can hit hard." He wondered out loud with a boyish grin. He had almost forgotten the feisty side of her. Nathan found it very very sexy and in some way, that turned him on. But then his smile was replaced with a frown. He had officially ruined everything.

Nathan had vowed back in New York that as soon as he'd get back to Haley, he'd blurt out everything. Every little thing in detail. He didn't care about the consequences. He needed, he wanted her to know. He couldn't do hide his feelings anymore. He had to do something. Then this stupid prank had made its way into his fucked up head and he thought that he'd shock her first with the story of a plane crash and then surprise her by emerging alive from the tragedic accident (sort of) like a freaking hollywood actor. He was sure that she would run up to him with arms wide open and shower kisses all over his smirking face because that is what happens in the movies, right? Guess the same didn't apply in the real world.

God, what the fuck was he thinking? If Haley had done the same thing to him, he was damn sure that he would have reacted in the same way, except the 'slapping on the face' part. He could never imagine himself hitting Haley or even laying a finger upon her delicate body. Nathan, once again glanced at her door which unfortunately for him, was still closed. Standing up, he grabbed the handle and wheeled the suitcase into his room, praying all the while for Haley to finally come out of her bedroom and forgive him for his stupid and idiotic mistake.

********NALEY*********

Nathan shot up from his seat as he heard the door to Haley's room open. It had been more than two hours since the sound of the slap had echoed throughout the hallway. Haley, wearing a simple top and lose pants that she usually wore when she stayed in, opened her bedroom door and made her way into the kitchen, ignoring the person following behind her. Nathan didn't speak a word but simply followed her every songle move. He watched as she opened the fridge and took out her favorite milkshake.

"Hales." Nathan called out quietly, afraid that she would slap him yet again, harder than before. Instinctively, he touched his left cheek and hissed inaudibly in pain. He could still feel the burning sensations but he couldn't think of it now. The only thing he wanted to do now was to make Haley speak with him but she wasn't making it any easier for him. The sound of the refrigerator door closing retreived Nathan from his thoughts. Before she could walk away, he took hold of her hands but his heart dropped when she yanked them away.

"Hales, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that it would cause such a big-"

"Nathan, please." Haley stated in a flat tone, avoiding his pleading gaze. "I just want to go back to my room." She tried walking away but Nathan blocked her way.

"No. You're not going anywhere until we deal with this and clear everything up." Nathan was surprised by his own words coming out in a determined voice.

"I just don't understand, Hales. I've done such things...played countless pranks on you and everyone else so many fucking times before. I just don't get why you are so damn upset this time around." Nathan spoke before releasing a frustrated sigh. Haley, who had been looking at everything but him, jerked her head in his direction and glared as he finished speaking, her previous anger returning back in full force.

"Why I'm upset? I can't fucking believe that you have the audacity to ask me that question. Lucas who is my ex friend by the way, tells me that there has been a freaking plane crash, the same plane that you were in. God, Nathan, do you have any idea what I felt when I heard those words. I thought that I'd lost you, that I had lost you for ever. All of the times that we spent together over the past sixteen years flashed right infront these eyes of mine." She pointed towards her own eyes and continued, her voice getting louder and louder after every word. "The thought of never seeing you, never being able to hear your voice again, that you would never know what and I how I really feel for you, God, it almost killed me. I literally felt my fucking heart stop beating. I was supposed to tell you that I was in love with you as soon as you got back but Nathan! I thought you fucking died!" Haley screamed loudly, tears now running down her face and watched as Nathan simply stared back at her, his face giving out no emotions whatsoever. When he didn't reply back, not even a smile, Haley closed her eyes feeling her heart ache in pain, hurt and possible rejection. Shaking her head, she moved past him. Seeing her movement, Nathan broke away from his daze and when she turned to walk away again, he grabbed her elbow, forcing her to face him. Haley tried to voice her protest but was totally caught off guard when without any warning, Nathan grabbed her face and pressed their mouths together in an unexpected yet passionate kiss.

**I really hope that you guys liked the above chapter :) Please leave a review and let me know whether you guys enjoyed it...or not.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry for the wait. I've just been busy. Thanks to naley12, naleyhumor, jena23, GottaluvNaley, thibbs65, edthefrog, kutebloo, confuzed1978, 94 and all the guests for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it. If you haven't checked already, I recently posted a one shot 'Nothing Else Matters'. Please read it if you haven't. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Nathan placed his left hand behind her neck and pushed it forward, deepening their kiss further. Haley moaned and lifted herself higher, wrapping her small legs around his lower waist. Without breaking the kiss, Nathan wound both his hands around her small form and carried her comfortably to the other side and sat her on top of the counter. On the other hand, Haley kissed him back hungrily, enjoying one of the most beautiful and intimate moments of her life. She played with the small hair that were present at the nape of his neck. They continued kissing, giving in all of the passion in that one single kiss as their hands wandered everywhere they could. Nathan's hands slipped under her tank top and immediately felt her body react to his touch. Haley was the first one to break apart in order to breathe in some much needed air but the raven haired guy found it difficult to separate his lips from her soft and smooth skin. He pressed feather light kisses all over her flushed face as she sighed blisfully. Nathan placed one final chaste kiss on her swollen lips and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow." Haley opened her eyes and averted her gaze, her lips gracing a timid smile when she found him smirking at her. Nathan moved her head by placing his hands on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Is it a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?"

Nathan asked arching an eyebrow and chuckled when she pushed him back playfully, her cheeks flaming in deep red color. She got off the counter but before she could move away though, he pulled her back so that her back was pressed against his chest. Nathan laced his fingers around her flat stomach and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"Did you really mean it- earlier, when you said that you were in love with me?"

"Yes." Haley answered with a small nod and tilted her head back when he started trailing a line of wet kisses along her neck. Nathan twirled her around in a quick motion and stared at her with a brilliant smile illuminating his face.

"That's great, 'cause I'm insanely in love with my best friend."

"Oh, do you mean, Lucas?" Haley asked, feigning shock and then quirked one of her eyebrows, laughing when he scowled at her, albeit playfully.

"You think, you're so funny huh?" Nathan moved to tickle her and grinned when she squealed, jumping in surprise and moved out of his hold. He ran after her, all the while laughing, as she raced inside her own bedroom. Nathan, finally caught up with her and tackled her from behind, both of them falling ungraciously, on top of her bed. Haley squirmed underneath his tall and strong figure, giggling non stop as he continued with the playful assault.

"Nath...Oh my God, Nathan...st...stop please..I can't breathe." Haley managed to get out breathily, in between her giggles and laughter, gasping for air.

Feeling merciful, Nathan stopped his movements and ran his fingers slowly around the area (in which he had previousely tickled) in a soothing manner. He brushed her hair away from her face and tenderly caressed her cheeks, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Hales. I am in love with you." Nathan stated seriously. "God, it feels so great to say it out loud in the open." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her unique scent. Haley smiled widely, running her hands up and down his back.

"Mmmmm. It does feel great." She agreed with a soft sigh. Haley moaned when she felt their lower bodies connect together. It felt so damn good. Nathan pulled back and looked down to where their lower bodies moved against each other. He thrusted up forcefully and elicitated one of the most beautiful sounds from Haley. His lustful gaze travelled back up to her face and he found her looking at him through half- lidded eyes. Haley bunched his T-shirt in her hands and pulled him down roughly, their tongues immediately seeking each other. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Their chests pressed tightly together while their lower bodies moved in synchronisation. Reluctantly, both of them broke apart, panting and breathing harshly. Nathan was caught off guard when Haley hastily grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his face. She licked her lips when his well built but more importantly naked chest came into view.

"Like what you see?" She looked up to see Nathan giving her a smug look. Cocky bastard!

"I've seen much better." Haley retorted but was taken back when his playful form tensed and a number of emotions ran across his face. Haley was sure that one of the emotions included, was of hurt. She cupped his face into her palms and made him look into her eyes.

"Nathan, I was just kidding. I'm sorry if that hurt you." She apologized quickly. Nathan shook his head and placed his hands on top of hers and then pressed a kiss upon her pulse point.

"You don't have to apologize, baby. I just don't like the idea of you and someone else being intimate. It's...I just..." He trailed off but Haley understood what he was trying to say. She felt the same. The idea of Nathan and some hot busty bimbo, naked together in bed made her absolutely sick. She shuddered and tried to blink the nauseating images away.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just picturing you and some slut doing the thingy and that thought is really very disgusting, not to mention- heartbreaking." Haley answered, scrunching her face and frowned when he started laughing. Nathan coughed when she scowled at him, trying to cover up his laughter and pulled her into his arms. She pressed her cheek into his warm chest, hearing his unsteady heart beat while he played with her hair.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Nathan reassured her with a kiss on her head. "I've got my eyes only for you. I love you, Haley James."

That brought a huge smile on her face. She curled her hands around his neck, twining her fingers together at his nape and brushed her nose to his.

"I love you too."

Nathan smirked and leaned in to press their mouths once again together. He positioned them so that he was lying on top, with Haley underneath him. Cupping her face with one hand, Nathan entwined their fingers together with the help of his other hand and placed it beside her head. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, the corners of her mouth and after giving her a sexy smirk, finally pressed a smacking kiss upon her lips. Haley explored every part of his naked upper body and felt his muscles flex repeatedly under her touch. Nathan started leaving kisses down her throat and stopped when the top of her breasts came into view. Haley licked her lips in anticipation, waiting for his next move. He stared at her for a long time and then moved his hand to pull down the fabric covering her twin breasts. Just when he was about to impatiently rip off the piece of her clothing, the sound of the buzzer rang throught the apartment.

"Son of a bitch!"

Nathan cursed and rested his face on her chest, groaning out loud at the interruption. He moved when the body underneath him shook with laughter.

"I know who's on the other side of that door." Haley managed to get out in between her laughter. She was sure that the visitors were none other than their four friends. She had to admit though- their friends had the worst timing ever. They always seemed to ruin the perfect moment that was about to happen between her and Nathan.

The frustrated guy ran his hands across his face and felt Haley place a kiss on his cheek. She got off the bed and adjusted her clothes. Looking into the mirror, she chuckled noticing her hair that was directed into different directions. Nathan got behind her and watched as she combed her fingers through her dishevelled hair, trying to make it more presentable. The buzzer rang again, making Nathan slump his shoulders in disappointment. Haley gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"Come on. Wear your shirt and let's welcome our friends into the apartment. I can already picture the guys pacing impatiently out there."

"Wait." Nathan said when she tried to walk away.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Haley's forehead crinkled in confusion but before she could voice her next question, he pulled her into him and fused their mouths together for what felt like the 'millionth' time that day.

Nathan groaned when the obnoxious sound broke them apart yet again. He heard Haley giggling and he couldn't help but join with her.

"You're so damn cheesy!" Haley remarked.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do. With all my heart.", she smiled.

"Now, who's cheesy?" Nathan asked, tweaking her nose.

"I guess we both are. I'm gonna go, get the door. In the meanwhile you get dressed and get that sexy ass of yours out in the living room." She patted his chest and with a sexy wink, she was out of the room. Nathan sighed happily. Feelings were finally declared and he was more than happy with the things that had transpired between the two of them, right after their declaration of love. He looked into the mirror, a shit eating grin on his face. Shaking his head, he retrieved his discarded shirt and took a deep breath. Adjusting his hair, Nathan opened her bedroom door and walked into the other room and watched as the four figures turned towards him, staring at him inquisitively.

"What were you doing in Haley's room?" Lucas asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Nathan peeked a quick glance at Haley who was discreetly shaking her head.

"I...ummm...I was just trying to convince Haley to forgive me but as usual you guys had to interrupt." Nathan answered with an annoyed look.

"Speaking of forgiveness, Haley, we're truly sorry. We were complete fools to agree to this jerk's ridiculous prank. Please, please, please forgive all of us." Lucas pleaded.

"Come on, Haley. Forgive us. We promise to never ever agree with this jackass." Peyton added, pointing towards Nathan who looked bemused as every single one of his friend blamed him.

Brooke walked towards Haley and enveloped her into a tight hug, almost crushing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The brunette chanted into Haley's ears. Lucas managed to get his girlfriend off the girl who was finding it very hard to breathe in some air. Everyone turned to look at Jake who hadn't said anything yet. He gave them a look that clearly said 'why are you all looking at me, like that?' Peyton whispered something into his ear as he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Haley, for agreeing with this ass who call you his friend. Best friends never do such things. You should be ashamed of yourself, Nathan." The brown haired guy spoke and shrugged as he received a disbelieving look from Nathan.

"And I thought you were my friends." Nathan mumbled and then stood before Haley who looked clearly amused by everybody's actions.

"I'm sorry ba-Hales." Nathan corrected and smirked when Haley blushed lightly. He was blocking her petite form from everyone's sight. So, the four friends could only see Nathan's back.

Nathan winked at her and made a gesture of kissing her. Of course, none of his friends could see it. "Please forgive me. Forgive all of us." He continued in a pleading voice but Haley was the only one who could see him rolling his eyes. She wanted to laugh at his antics but managed to control herself.

"Guys, it's okay." Haley smiled at everyone. "I forgive you all." She held Nathan's hand and walked to all her friends. Everyone hugged her, muttering a 'sorry'.

"So, you forgive this one?" Lucas asked, gesturing to the tall form of Nathan.

"Yes. I forgive him. We are best friends after all." She stated and saw Nathan looking at her in question.

"Just best friends?" Brooke asked, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, feigning a look of confusion.

"Oh, nothing." The brunette dismissed with a shake of her head. She turned to her curly blonde friend with a knowing look. Peyton simply smiled.

"Okay, now that everything is cleared and everyone's forgiven, can we please order some pizza? I'm really hungry." Jake asked gruffly, patting on his stomach.

Brooke and Peyton rolled their eyes playfully and moved to sit on the couch. Lucas chuckled at his hungry friend and took out his cell phone to order while walking away. Jake switched on the TV and plopped next to his girlfriend who snatched the remote from his hand while Brooke laughed as he pouted.

Haley laced her fingers with Nathan and gave it a firm squeeze. Nathan looked down at her and smiled in understanding. She didn't want to reveal anything to their friends but why? He would have to find the answer to that one later, once he gets her alone with him, which could only happen when their friends would finally leave.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave a review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG! Did you guys see the 'James and Joy' selfie? God, they looked so damn adorable. I still wish that they somehow end up together in real life. Also, was anyone at the OTH Convention in Paris last weekend? I wish I could be there...(sigh) Most of the cast members re-united and have even posted so many pictures together on Instagram. It was so good to see all of them together and they all seemed so damn happy...and they should be.**

**Anyway, coming back to this story, I would love to thank naley12, naleyhumor, thibbs65, confuzed1978, edthefrog, 94 and the guest for your reviews. Keep them coming guys :) Here's the next chapter...**

**P.S- I've posted a oneshot named 'Breathless'. If you haven't read it already, please do that now, may be after reading this chapter. Thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Nathan released a long sigh of relief and watched the retreating figures of his four friends. Although he loved all his friends, he couldn't wait to get Haley all alone with him. He had waited for so damn long to say those three words to his long time best friend and now that he had confessed his feelings, he wanted to spend every second of every day just being with her.

Hearing the person of his thoughts giggle beside him, Nathan turned and looked down at Haley with raised eyebrows.

"You think this is all so funny, huh?"

Haley simply shook her head in amusement and tried to stifle her laughter, which was very hard for her to manage. All evening, she had watched him checking the time, almost every ten minutes. He had even asked the guys to just leave with their respective girlfriends stating that he was tired and wanted to crash early. Their friends told him to go ahead while Haley kept them company. That had annoyed and more importantly frustrated him beyond limit. Couldn't they just take the hint?

Haley had watched his every single move in absolute amusement. He seemed completely restless and fidgety all evening. The pout on his face, God, he looked like a child. An adorable one. It warmed her heart to know that he wanted them to be alone, without any interuptions. She wanted the same but she could wait for another hour or so but she wouldn't say the same when it came to Nathan.

Haley squealed when he suddenly bent down to grab the back of her thighs and threw her petite form over his left shoulder.

"Nathan, put me down right this instant." She ordered but shrieked when he responded by twirling them around and laughing at her. Nathan walked back into their apartment and shut the door behind them. He felt her wriggle, so he stopped her movements by placing a strong hold on her body.

He walked into the living room and gently placed Haley up on the couch. Plopping beside her, he winced when she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt." He cried and caught hold of her hands, preventing her from hitting him any further.

"Good. You deserved it." She replied, folding her hands in anger and looking away from him, resembling a cute five year old angry girl. He smiled at her adorable yet sexy pout. She was such a sweetheart. His sweetheart. Unfolding her hands, he pulled her closer and positioned her to sit astride him.

"Yeah. I guess did deserved that but I also deserve a hot and very long kiss from my girlfriend."

Haley's anger instantly melted away upon hearing him call her his girlfriend. A boisterous smile erupted upon her lips. Leaning in, she kissed him so very tenderly that his heart ached, in a good way of course. Never in his life had Nathan felt so satisfied with just a kiss. He felt out of the world. Pressing another soft kiss across her plump lips, he rested their foreheads together, their breaths mingling.

"Hmmmmm." Haley hummed blisfully. "Girlfriend. I love the sound of that and I love you."

He responded by tightening his hold and brushing their noses together in a very cute manner. "I love you too."

Pushing a stray lock of hair away, he cupped her warm face in his hands.

"I can get used to this. This feeling...that I'm feeling right now...I just...I can't even begin to explain how all this feels. It's...it's just undescribable." Haley nodded in understanding, running her hands through his short hair, massaging his scalp lovingly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, releasing a sigh long of contentment. She kissed his neck while he held her close. They remained in that position for a while, just happy being close together in that very moment. Then something occured to Nathan. Shifting slightly, he looked at her dreamy face and smiled.

"I thought we would be telling everyone that we were together. What happened?"

Haley simply shrugged. "I don't know. It was a reflex action, I guess. As far as I know Brooke, once she finds out that we are finally together, she'd want us all to go on a triple date and I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, I want you all to myself for a few days. We'll let them know in a couple of weeks or so."

He looked at her with a sexy smirk. "You want me all to yourself?"

"Yeah. You've got a problem with that ?", she asked sexily while licking her lips and watched as he groaned, his intense gaze following her every move.

"Oh no, ma'am. I'm all yours."

Smiling, he tangled his hands inside her blonde locks and pulled her forward for a long and sweet kiss. Opening her mouth, Haley allowed his tongue entrance and moaned when it came in contact with hers. Tilting his head, Nathan kissed her deeply, their warm and wet tongues fighting for control.

"Let's go to your room." The blonde whispered when they broke apart, breathing heavily. Nathan's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Are you sure, Hales. I mean, we don't have to do anything tonight."

She sagged her shoulders dejectedly and moved off his lap, to plop beside him on the couch. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the back of the comfortable couch. A wave of panic coursed through his features ash he watcher her reaction. Fearing that he had hurt her feelings, Nathan scooted closer to her.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm ready to do whatever you want. I just wanted you to be sure." He explained and took hold of her hands, placing kisses in the inside of her palms.

"I'm not upset with you, Nathan", she assured him with a small smile. Resting her head on his shoulders, she sighed quietly.

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything." He felt her nod as he ran his hands up and down her arms in encouragement.

"I'll tell you everything but can we do that in your room?"

"Sure."

Nathan stood up and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She giggled and placed a kiss on his jaw as he walked the few steps that led to his bedroom. He laid her down and climbed onto the other side of the king-size bed. They laid on their sides facing each other. He pulled her closer and rested his left hand on her hip.

"So..."

He waited patiently, dropping a lingering kiss on her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes. He was about to open his mouth to speak again but stopped when she spoke quietly.

"Do you remember Damien West?"

"Yeah. You dated him in our first year of college."

"Yes. Well...we dated for a year. On our first year anniversary, he suggested that we...we get intimate...physically...you know have sex. I was a virgin at that time and I also liked him a lot. He knew it would be my first time but he just...he didn't go slow at all."

Nathan cursed and fisted his hands, anger radiating throughout his body. He pulled her even more closer and kissed her forehead twice as her voice shook in the end. Taking in a breath, he heard as she continued speaking.

"I asked him to be gentle but I guess, he was out of control. Once he was done, he got off me and started wearing his clothes, leaving me high and dry. He said we were over, that he just wanted to sleep with me. I was so hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? I would have kicked his ass. I knew he wasn't good for you. I should have never let him anywhere near you. Son of a bitch!"

Nathan was simmering in anger. He should have protected her. It was his job to make sure that she was safe, away from assholes like Damien. How could he have not noticed it and why hadn't she said any of this before. He was interrupted when he felt her caressing his jaw.

"I knew what you would have done if you had found out about it. So, I never spoke of it with anyone except Brooke and Peyton. They were beyond angry and you'll be very happy to know what we did with Damien, the very next day."

Nathan quirked one of his eyebrows in question and felt his anger fading away when she looked at him with a proud smile.

"We managed to get him into an empty classroom and then, we beat the shit out of him. Peyton is an expert in karate so you can imagine what she might have done. Brooke, on the other hand slapped him, punched him, did everything she could while he screamed and shouted in pain. In the end, I stepped forward, looked him in the eye and kicked him very hard inbetween his legs."

"That's my girl."

He stated with a proud smile and kissed her smiling face. "Remind me to thank Brooke and Peyton when we see them next time."

He pulled her on top of him, desperately trying to ignore the feeling her breasts pressed firmly against his chest.

"So after that one time, you never did it again?", he asked softly, playing with her hair. She turned and looked at him by resting her chin on his t-shirt clad chest.

"No. I just couldn't trust anyone after that." After a brief pause, she added softly.

"But I trust you."

In a swift motion, he rolled them on the bed until he landed on top of her. Planting his hands on either side of her head, he kissed her long and hard. She kissed him back fervently, wanting to get lost in the exquisite sensations. They broke apart only to get rid of his t-shirt. As soon as it was off, they resumed with their task. Haley moaned when she felt him massaging her breasts through her top, pinching and tugging on the hardened nipples. She ran her hands all over his back and finally twined them together at his nape.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He managed to choke out the words and continued to trail kisses along her neck. "But tonight, I just want to hold you and want you to sleep next to me. We've got all the time in the world and when we do make love, I want it to be very special for you, for us."

Haley's soft eyes were filled with tears, happy tears. She hugged him and placed a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. Lets get some sleep now."

He tucked her into his arms and kissed her forehead, while she rested her hand on his chest.

"Good night, Nathan." He smiled pressing her hand to his mouth and giving it a light kiss.

"Good night, princess. Sweet dreams."

**As always, thanks for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait. As always, I'd like to thank jena23, naley12, naleyhumor, confuzed1978, thibbs65 and the guest for your respective reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Haley's eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself tangled up in a warm body. She looked up to see Nathan who was sound asleep. He looked so content, a small smile gracing his lips as if he was having a very nice dream. She smirked and wondered what the dream was all about. Looking past him, she noticed the time on the digital clock that flashed 2:45 AM. Her eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and surprise. Never in her life had she ever woken in between her sleep. Not even if there was a freaking natural disaster happening right outside the apartment. Slowly untangling herself from his strong hold so as to not disturb him, she scooted a little further from him and rolled onto her side facing him. For the next few minutes, she simply watched his sleeping form. His handsome face, his well built upper body. The way his chest rose and sunk in time with his even breathing. Her gaze fell upon the hair that rested below his navel and continued southwards until they disappeared beneath his boxer briefs (she assumed he must have kicked the comforter away sometime in the middle of the night.) She wanted to follow that trail with the help of her tongue, to lick and suck every part of his body. The thought had her clit throbbing, her pulse quickening and her nipples instantly hardening. She wanted to turn her past fantasies into reality. For the past few weeks, she had been dreaming of him on top of her, pinching and sucking on her pointed nipples while he thrusted frantically inside of her.

Haley closed her eyes and brought her legs together to alleviate some of the pressure that was gradually building at the apex of her thighs. She breathed in and out, in and out so that she could compose her arousing body but failed at every attempt. She was already wet. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed him right now. Wanted him inside of her. Craved his touch.

Her eyes flew open when she found herself being dragged towards the center of the kingsize bed and in a split second, she found her tiny body pinned underneath Nathan's huge form, his hands grasping her tiny ones and placing them right above her head. At this point, Haley was breathing very heavily almost panting and her heart beating at an incredible speed. Her gaze met his and all she found there was lust, want and need. She was more than sure that her own brown eyes reflected the very same emotions.

Nathan felt his whole body burn with desire. He could feel each and every nerve ending in his body come alive in full force. His gaze took in her flushed face, her eyes which were radiating with lust, want, need and most importantly love. Love for none other but him. He watched as she licked her lips and couldn't help but run his thumb across her luscious, plump and wet bottom lip. He made a low and deep growling sound in the back of his throat when she parted her lips and sucked on his thumb. Ducking his head, Nathan began kissing a path down her throat and grazed the blunt edges of his teeth along the base of her neck before sucking a patch of her delicate skin into his mouth.

Haley moaned and sighed when Nathan left his tight hold on her hands and moved down her body, leaving kisses all along the way. She shifted slightly to wrap her legs around his hips and rested both her hands in his raven colored locks, massaging his scalp in time with his hot kisses.

He wrapped both his hands under her body and around her waist and gently moved them into a sitting position. He pulled her into his lap, bringing her legs on either side of his hips so that she was straddling him. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her jaw, the corners of her mouth, almost every part of her face. His heart filled with joy when she giggled as he peppered her face with infinite kisses.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" He asked breathlessly while embracing her in a very tight hug so that every single part of their body remained connected in some way or the other.

"I was just admiring the almost naked and sexy body of my boyfriend and how I wanted to touch, kiss and lick every part of his body." She replied, enunciating every word with dirty and wet kisses on his naked shoulder and running her hands all over his back and chest. He groaned and grabbed her face, fusing their mouths together in a scorching, hot and passionate kiss. Breaking apart and breathing harshly, Nathan stared intently at her and cursed aloud when she thrusted her hips against his.

"Baby, you've got to stop doing that or else I won't be able to stop myself from burying my already rock hard cock deep inside you."

Haley gasped at his words and without stopping her movements, she asked licking her lips-

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

Nathan simply watched her with half lidded eyes. He knew that he wanted to be with her but he also wanted their first time together to be special. He wanted it to be memorable. He wanted to give her so much pleasure that she'd forget everything about her past bad experience.

When he hadn't spoken a word, Haley raised her hands to caress his jaw. Moving forward, she pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back when he tried to deepen their kiss, smiling widely when he pouted.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan sighed quietly and leaned into her hand that was rested on his face. He tilted his face in order to place a kiss in the center of her palm.

"Believe me, Hales. I have no intention of stopping this-", he smirked and thrusted his hips into hers as he said those words. She giggled, smacking him playfully on his shoulder. Laughing and then kissing her, he continued his previous sentence.

"-but, I also want our very first time together to be special and perfect."

Haley shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she looked at him lovingly.

"Nathan, we don't need to make it perfect because it already is. Every moment spent with you is special and beautiful to me, absolutely perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled, mimicking his voice. In return, he pinched her ass and smiled in satisfaction when she yelped in surprise.

"So, are we really doing it now?", he asked running his hands up and down her arms.

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, I want to."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his, their tongues immediately seeking each other. His hands grasped the hem of her top and slowly, sensually slid the piece of fabric up and over her head. All coherent thoughts flew out of his head when for the first time, his gaze met with her breasts. They were neither too big nor too small. Just perfect. Her nipples were a rosy pink and already hard and erect.

Haley squirmed under his intense stare. He was still. His gaze transfixed only on her ample set of breasts. Feeling self-conscious, she moved her hands to hide herself but shivered when he stopped her midway.

"Don't." Nathan's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. Locking his eyes with hers, he cautiously flicked his thumb across her left nipple. When she closed her eyes and moaned sexily, he couldn't help but repeat the action again...and again...and again until she was begging for more.

"Nathan..." she gasped, when he started pinching and tugging on her hardened peaks. She had never been touched so intimately, had never allowed anyone to get this close to her. But Nathan.. God, he was perfect. He made her feel things that she thought was impossible.

"You're so beautiful, baby." He watched as she bit on her lower lip to stifle a moan. Her face was flushed, turned into a crimson red color and it ended right at her breasts. He gently laid her down on her back, all the while massaging her breasts, pinching, tugging- doing everything to bring her immense pleasure.

Haley arched her back, pushing more of her into his hands. The feel of his large hands on her body combined with their lower bodies thrusting against each other overwhelmed her beyond limit and without warning she came apart. Her first, unexpected orgasm exploding throughout her body.

Nathan groaned and felt his cock twitch and grow even harder when Haley bucked wildly underneath him. He was surprised as she climaxed so soon but part of him was proud that he was the one who did it to her. When her body finally relaxed, he tangled both his hands inside her dishevelled blonde locks and kissed her slowly and sensually.

"You okay?"

Haley opened her eyes and smiled timidly when his mouth was just an inch away from hers. Kissing him again, she twined her hands at his nape and pulled him down, burying her blushing face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"That felt so damn good. I know that I should be embarassed since I got off so soon but I couldn't help it. I've never felt anything like this before. Thank you so much."

He pulled away a bit in order to look into her eyes. "You don't need to thank me Hales and you never, ever have to feel embarassed, not with me. I loved every single second of it. You looked so fucking sexy and I almost came when you did."

She blushed and looked away. Shaking his head, he grabbed her chin and tilted her face until her eyes met with his.

"I love you."

"I love you too and I need you right now. I need to feel you inside me. Please baby, make love to me."

He groaned in agreement as she pressed feather light kisses on his face. Moving off her, he pulled her shorts down along with her underwear, his breathing getting heavier as every inch of her lower body became visible to his hungry eyes. He pushed his index finger into her mouth and licked his lips when her tongue swirled around his digit. When it was nice and wet, he trailed his finger from her mouth, down her neck, through the valley between her breasts, her navel and finally into the few dark blonde curls that adorned the most intimate part of her body.

She gasped when his finger entered inside her wet folds, tracing every sensitive corner. Haley thrusted her hips up as he slipped it inside her and screamed when his thumb circled her clit.

"Nathan...I..I can't, please..."

He relunctantly removed his finger out and hastily removed his own underwear. As much as he wanted to finger fuck her and taste her, he also wanted to be inside her, badly. To feel her muscles clench around his aching cock. Opening one of the drawers, he rummaged inside and sighed in relief as his fingers found what he desperately needed.

Tearing the wrapper apart, he rolled the condom over his erect cock. Nudging her thighs apart, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked up to see her watching him. There was a question in her eyes, probably regarding the condom- what the fuck was it doing inside his drawer? He opened his mouth to answer her but stopped when she pleaded for him to enter her. Deciding that they'd talk about it later, Nathan gently thrusted forward, inch by inch. He stroked her clit in order to get her mind off the pain and watched as she tightly held onto the sheets. When he was fully inside her, he stopped and bent down to kiss her softly.

"Is it okay?"

She simply nodded, finding it very difficult to speak, as he filled her. He was everywhere inside her. Surrounding every bit of her body. After a few seconds, she started moving her hips, silently urging him to move inside her. Taking the hint, he slowly pulled himself out until only the tip of his head remained inside her and then thrusted upwards again.

She screamed in enormous pleasure when he started moving inside her repeatedly. Her hands gripped his shoulder and she dug her unpainted nails into his flexing muscles as he continued to hit various pleasure points inside her. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she tried to take him more deeper.

Nathan planted one of his hands beside her head and growled when he felt him slide even deeper inside her. She felt so fucking tight, so fucking hot, her smooth and velvety muscles clenching around him, preventing him from moving inside her. The feeling was indescribable. He had never felt this good with his previous girlfriends. He never made love to anyone of them. Just fucked. There were no emotions involved. But Haley, God he was so damn in love with her. He didn't think he could ever feel this way for anyone else, ever and he didn't want to. She was the one. He knew it and he was never letting go of her. He would do everything and anything to keep her to himself and make her happy and give her so much pleasure that she'd forget everything and everyone but him. Her breathy words interrupted his thoughts.

"Nathan, faster... You feel so good."

He obliged, moving faster, harder and deeper inside her. He could feel her climax fast approaching and he wanted to come with her.

"Squeeze me, Hales. Clench your sweet fucking pussy around me."

He groaned and ducked his head, taking her nipple in his mouth and giving it a bite. She screamed as her body violently shook with the force of her orgasm. Her world went blank, million shades of colour, beautifully blending together and flashing infront of her eyes.

Nathan grabbed her hips as she wildly thrashed and bucked her hips underneath him. With a final thrust, his cock twitched and he came inside of her with probably the most powerful orgasm of his life. He continued moving as they both came down from their respective highs.

Lifting himself off her body, he removed the condom and disposed it into a nearby thrash can. Finding a towel on the chair, he cleaned her pussy drenched with her juices. He needed, wanted to fucking taste her but he relented, knowing that she was still sensitive from their previous love making.

Haley sighed when he pulled her above him and pressed a lingering kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked while moving the tip of his fingers up and down her bare back. Her breasts were pressed flat against the plane of his hard chest, her nipples poking him and he desperately tried to ignore his semi- hard cock, that was dying to feel her insides again. He wanted to be inside of her, again and again and again. But he also knew that she was tired and sore. Besides, they had forever to make love in every position known to mankind. He smiled at that pleasant thought.

"Incredible."

She pressed soft and tender kisses on his bare chest and reveled in the exquisite feeling. Lifting her head, she kissed him long and hard until their empty lungs gave out and were both gasping for some much needed air. Rolling them both onto their sides so that they were facing each other, Nathan kissed her nose and rested their foreheads together. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. They didn't need to. Both were just content with staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Until today, I haven't been with anyone for almost sevent months. I was lucky to have found that condom." His words broke the comfortable silence between them and he chuckled when her eyes went wide in shock.

"Seven months? Are you freaking serious?"

"I am." He laughed, pulling her closer and inhaling her unique scent. "I don't plan on going abstinent for that long ever again. Not after what we just did. I want to be inside you everyday, may be even four times a day. I just can't get enough of you."

Her whole body tingled listening to the words coming out of his mouth and she moaned when his hard cock poked against her thigh.

"I want you."

Haley whispered, pressing kisses all over his chest. She flicked her tongue across his nipple and felt rather than heard his groan of appreciation. Tracing his other nipple with her fingers, she sucked on his bud and tugged it with her teeth, her tongue then sticking out to sooth the pain.

He fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her up to fuse their mouths together. This kiss wasn't tender or soft. It was hard and rough. Both of them biting and nipping at each other's lips, tasting blood. Pressing together, they held onto each other for dear life until their bodies relaxed and their breathing returned to normal.

"There are no more condoms."

Nathan told her sadly, his lower lip jutting forward into an adorable pout. She giggled, kissing his pout away.

"It's okay. I just want you to hold me tonight. But promise me that tomorrow, you're gonna go out and purchase lots and lots of them from the pharmacy."

"I promise." He kissed her lovingly and then pulled her closer, so that every part of her was in contact with every part of his.

With that promise, they both sighed in contentment and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Review and let me know if the above chapter was okay.**

**The next chapter will be posted in another four days or so. Until then, you guys take care and have a good day ahead :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews-**

**jena23, thibbs65, naleyhumor and naley12.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Nathan rolled on his bed and reached out with his left hand, expecting to find a warm and naked body beside him. His eyes flew open when his hands met with the cool sheets instead of his blonde haired girlfriend. Rubbing his eyes to get the remaining sleep out of his eyes, he turned back to look at the digital clock that was sitting on his night stand.

"Holy Shit!"

His eyes went wide and in a split second, he threw his naked body out of the king size bed. Putting on his trousers, he checked the time again but this time on his cellphone. It displayed the exact same time as the clock. What the hell?

12:07 PM.

It was already past noon! How the hell had he managed to sleep for that many number of hours? Never in his life had he slept for more than five hours, six maximum. He mentally did the math and gasped in extreme shock when he realized that he had slept for almost ten hours. Sleeping that long, for that many insane hours was usually Haley's job. Speaking of Haley, his beautiful, sexy and stunning best friend cum girlfriend, his mind drifted a few hours back to the exact time when they had finally made love. A huge grin attacked his lips as he remembered the way she had held onto him during their love making and the way he fit perfectly inside of her. He could still feel his body tingle just thinking of those intimate moments that took place between them. Later, they had both drifted off to sleep, their legs tangled together and with her head on his chest. It was probably because of her, no he was damn sure that it was all because of her that he had managed to sleep that well without any difficulty. He smiled widely and casually strolled into the kitchen where he found the person he had been looking for. The person who had his mind occupied for the past ten minutes or so. He frowned, noticing that she was already dressed for the day.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Startled by a deep voice, Haley looked up to find a shirtless Nathan staring at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey. Yeah, I am actually heading out to meet Brooke and Peyton."

Wrapping his hands around her slim waist, he pressed a long kiss on her glossy lips.

"Good morning."

She sighed in appreciation and returned his soft kisses. Twining her arms at his nape, she allowed him to lift her up and place her body on the small counter.

"A very good morning indeed." She mumbled long after their kiss ended. He smirked, taking in her flushed face, absolitely loving the fact that he could have such an effect on her.

"Hmmmm. You smell so good." He complimented while leaving feather light kisses along her neck. Hearing her soft chuckle, he abruptly stopped his ministrations and looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"I took a long shower so I've ought to smell good."

"You already took one?" He pouted in one of the most adorable manners. "I thought we could take one together."

"Aww, baby. We've got all the time in the world to do that later. Besides, we don't have any more condoms remember?" She reminded him, caressing his cheeks with the back of her hands before pressing her lips upon his.

"Okay." He kissed her nose and repeated the action once again when she scrunched her face. "Why the girls meeting all of a sudden?"

"It was Brooke's idea. She wants to talk to us about something. For some reason, I thought she sounded upset."

"Well that's a first." He commented. "She's always so damn cheerful and jovial. Sometimes I wonder if that girl ever cries or have ever cried in her entire life so far."

"Shut up!"

She hit him half-heartedly and jumped down ignoring his protests. Taking out a mug from one of the cabinents, she poured in some coffee which she had made earlier, after taking her long shower. Walking towards him where he was sat on the stool, she handed him the mug and took a seat next to him.

"Speaking of firsts, I don't think I or anyone else for that matter has ever seen you get up this late."

He took a long sip from the mug and rewarded her with one of his biggest smiles.

"What can I say? You are a very bad influence on me, Haley James." He laughed when she gasped mockingly and placed the mug on the counter. Pulling her towards his body, he placed her sideways on his lap and kissed her cheek with a smacking noise.

"Hales, I slept like a baby because you were there right beside me, in my arms. I've never shared that with anyone else in my life. It felt so damn good and from now on, I want to sleep next to you. I want to see your face before I go to sleep at night and after I wake up in the morning. I would have ended up sleeping longer if you hadn't got out of the bed. I missed you and the warmth radiating from your body. When did you wake up anyway?"

"I woke up at around eleven or something but I got off the bed at eleven thirty." She answered and watched as his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Then, what did you do on the bed for almost half an hour?"

"I studied each and every single part of you." She whispered seductively, licking her lips and nipping at his earlobe. "Including this big guy." She squeezed him through his pants and immediately felt his cock react to her touch and become hard like a rock.

Nathan groaned, getting hold of her hand and moving it away.

"Hales, please don't start something that you won't be able to finish."

He kissed her deeply once, twice, three times and trailed kisses down her throat and on the exposed skin of her collarbone.

"You should have woke me up. I could have given you an even closer look and then most definitely returned the favor." He spoke in between kisses.

Haley sighed and tilted her head to one side in order to give him better access. She shifted in his lap so that she could straddle him, bringing their lower bodies in close contact. Just when he was about to take her clothes off, the loud ringtone of Haley's cellphone went off and had them both breaking apart.

"Ughh." He groaned resting his head on her heaving chest. On the other hand, she giggled and reached out for her phone which she had deposited in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Don't answer it." He told her, snatching the disturbing object from her hands and putting it behind his back.

"Nathan, give it back to me. It must be Brooke calling."

When he wouldn't give it back to her, she moved forward and attached their lips together in a searing kiss. When she felt him wrap his arms around her hips, she quickly retrieved her ringing phone back from his hand and jumped off him. Quickly hitting the answer button, she spoke breathily into the phone.

"Hey, Brooke."

Upon realizing what had just happened, Nathan's eyes went wide in surprise. 'Damn, she's good', he muttered to himself and smiled a bit too sweetly at his girlfriend who was a few feet away from him, engaged in a conversation.

He gestured for her to come near him but she simply shook her head, refusing his invitation.

Seeing the look of sadness etched upon his face, she reluctantly took one step towards his direction and then another one, until she was standing right infront of him.

"Alright. Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Bye"

Ending the call, she looked down at him warily. When he placed his hand forward palm up, she furrowed her eyebrows together. When he pointed towards the phone in her hands, she rolled her eyes and handed it to him.

"You can't distract me with your irresistable kisses everytime, you know." She smirked, retaining her earlier position and tracing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Well then I'll have to think of some other ways to distract you." She replied sexily and at the same time flicking her thumb across his nipple.

"Yeah, I know very well about all your sexy ways. You are a seductress, Haley James." He smirked giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you getting late to meet the girls." He asked, stroking her hair as she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. I should get going."

They kissed each other one last time but Haley pulled away from their kiss when she heard the sound of a flash going off.

"There. That's a perfect picture of both of us. What do you think?" He asked showing her the said picture.

"Yes, it is. Perfect."

They stared at the photo for another few seconds with goofy grins on their faces.

"Jake is already at Lucas and Brooke's apartment and they are probably wondering when you'll show up. When Brooke had called earlier, I told her you were still asleep which she found absolutely shocking. Anyway, I'll meet you back at her place and then we can ride home together and engage in some naughty games. You better pay a quick visit to the drug store and get protection. We are gonna need them later tonight."

He nodded happily as she leaned in and gave him one final long kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby. See you soon."

He sighed in contentment, watching her retreating form.

"By the way-" she turned back when she was almost out of his sight, "- have fun explaining to the guys about your unusual waking time today."

She blew him an air kiss along with a sexy wink and disappeared from his sight while his mind had already started working on the perfect excuse to give to his friends.

********NALEY*******

"Hey guys." Nathan greeted entering the living room of his blonde haired friend who was busy playing a game of NBA live with Jake.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Hey, princess."

The raven haired guy rolled his eyes as his friends greeted him back without taking their eyes off the bright screen and plopped down inbetween them.

"Very funny." He replied sarcastically.

Neither of them spoke for a some time. Nathan simply stared at the screen before him as the guys continued with their match for another few minutes and then he heard Jake throwing the joystick down on the floor with a grump while Lucas laughed loudly.

"You will never be able to defeat me dude. Not even in your dreams."

"Whatever!" Jake turned to Nathan, staring at him for a long time. "What's up with you man? Are you feeling okay?"

Nathan rolled his eyes yet again at his friend's mock behavior. "Yeah man. I'm fine."

Lucas snorted and quickly looked away when Nathan sent him a dirty look.

"What's with your girlfriend asking Peyton and my gir-...I mean Haley to meet her. Is everything alright between you two?"

Lucas studied him with narrow eyes and watched as he hastily averted his gaze. Giving up, he mumbled quietly.

"We had a small fight."

"Brooke wants him to propose to her." Jake added with a smirk.

"What? She wants to get married?" Nathan turned to Lucas with a look of surprise.

"Yeah." Lucas answered.

"Then why don't you do it already? I mean both of you are crazily in love with each other and are already living together. What's the problem?"

"There's no problem at all. I was actually planning to propose tomorrow. I've already got the ring and everything."

"Congratulations man." Jake said and reached across Nathan to give Lucas a man-hug.

"Yeah, congratz." Nathan followed suit.

"Thanks man. What about you Jake? Any plans to ask Peyton to marry ya?"

Jake shrugged, leaning back on the black couch. "I've told her many times that I wanna marry her but she keeps saying that we're still young. I bought the ring a year back but she doesn't know anything about it. I guess I'll just have to wait till she's ready."

"Don't worry man. I'm sure once I propose to Brooke, Peyton will want you to propose to her. She won't be able to stop herself."

"I hope so."

Nathan smiled and patted on Jake's leg reassuringly. He was happy and thrilled for both his friends. It's about time that they asked their respective girls to marry them. They were so lucky to have them. His thoughts travelled to his girl and he pictured Haley and him a few years from now. Married with a little boy. He knew that she was the only one for him.

"What about you, Nate? When are you settling down?" Lucas asked his friend who was lost in his own world, a blissful look marring his features. Nathan was about to answer when Jake pulled something from his pocket that had been hanging out.

"I'll say he's already settled with someone." Jake smirked pulling out the packs of ManForce condoms that had been dangling from

Nathan's pockets.

"What the-"

"Man, I thought you had feelings for Haley and you're screwing some other-" Lucas stopped midway taking in the look on Nathan's face and quickly stood pointing his index finger towards his direction.

"You and Haley. You guys are sleeping with each other! Does that mean you guys are together?"

Nathan smiled and nodded, silently answering his friend.

"Man, that's great. Finally!" Jake sighed in relief. "I don't think I could have managed to live any longer with all the sexual tension between the two of you."

"When did it happen?" Lucas asked, sitting back on his previous spot.

"On the same day that she slapped me for being a jerk."

They laughed and continued with their conversation. Nathan spoke most of the time, answering his friends' questions and then the guys carried on playing NBA live and ordering lunch.

********NH********

"So, Lucas said nothing?"

Brooke shook her head and looked at Haley. "He says he wants to marry me and that he'll be proposing very soon. He asked me to be patient." She whined and then glared at Peyton who snorted.

"Sorry." Peyton apologized as Haley chuckled after taking a bite of the veg burger that she had ordered.

"Lucas loves you Brooke. I'm sure that he already has planned everything. You are being upset for no reason at all."

Brooke nodded while eating a spoonful of her salad. "So, what about you and Nathan?"

Haley took a sip of her drink, swallowing the food down her throat.

"What about us?" She asked back, trying to act confused and nonchalant. Peyton raised her eyebrows, looking at her pointedly.

"Oh please, Hales. Doin't give us that look. Brooke and I already know that you guys are together."

Haley's eyes almost bulged out and she choked on her drink, spitting a small amount of liquid on the table. The girls laughed at her reaction and offered her some tissue papers to clean up.

"How do you guys-" Haley trailed off, still reeling from the shock. How could they possibly know?

"We aren't naive, Haley. The way you and Nathan kept looking at each other yesterday with goofy grins plus all the intimate touches and caresses between you two when you guys thought that the rest of us weren't watching. It was all so obvious." Brooke stated brightly.

"Not to mention, the giddy look on your face when you got here. It was as if-" Peyton paused as something clicked inside her head. She looked at Brooke whose eyes went wide.

"You guys had sex!"

Haley blushed and looked down when people sitting on the other tables looked towards their direction.

"Oh my God, you totally did." Brooke squealed noticing her blonde haired friend's face turning a deep shade of red.

"Will you lower your damn volume? People are staring at us." Haley hissed at the brunette.

"Sorry." Brooke aplogized, smiling sheepishly.

"So, how was it?" Peyton nudged her and chuckled when Haley blushed again, hiding her face with her hands.

"It was out of the world." She answered dreamily.

"We are so happy for you, Hales. Congratulations."

Haley smiled, nodding at her friends as they all continued to eat their food and chatting animatedly with one another.

********NH********

Haley squealed when Nathan lifted her up and locked the door behind them.

"Nathan-"

He joined their mouths together in a desperate kiss, preventing her from speaking any further. He took long strides and made way towards his bedroom but stopped and turned when she mumbled against his lips- "My room".

Falling on the bed together and making fast work of removing their clothes, he wasted no time in grabbing the condom and rolling it over his aching cock and slid into her easily in the very next second.

"Oh Fuck!" He growled as she arched her back and rotated her hips, taking him deeper inside of her warm and tight body. Rolling them so that she was now on top, he crawled further up on her bed and continued to thrust up into her.

Haley rested both her hands on his chest for leverage and bounced on top of him. She moaned when he palmed her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples and sending jolts of pleasant shock throughout her body.

"Nathan...ooh... that feel so good." She moaned falling on top of him and kissing him hungrily.

Wrapping his hands around her body, he broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck, moving inside of her at a frantic pace. He could feel both their naked bodies shuddering in intense pleasure, a sign of their impending orgasm. Reaching between their sweaty bodies, he stroked her clit with his thumb and index finger and immediately felt her muscles spasming around his cock.

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed as she climaxed with an incredible force and clutched on to the sheets on either side of his head as he fought to reach his own climax. Pressing numerous kisses on his jaw and cheek, she whispered things into his ear that she thought would help him go all the way. Those dirty, illicit words coming out from her sexy mouth had Nathan hurtling over the edge and triggering yet another orgasm from her.

He turned rolling them to their sides and pressed his face into her neck, stroking her hair, her back, over her buttocks and back up again.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." He smiled as they both stared lovingly at each other, caressing and sharing chaste kisses. He disposed the used condom and turned back to look at her.

"Are you tired?"

"Is that a trick question?" He laughed shaking his head and pounced on top of her like an animal. She giggled and tried to move but he had already trapped her tiny body with his large one.

He reached out for another pack and Haley groaned. "I'm gonna get on the pill. I hate that thing. I want to feel you inside me without any barrier."

"Me too." He whispered and slid into her once again as they both sighed and lost into the exquisite and incredible feeling of each other being joined as one.

*********23********

Lying flat on their backs, Nathan and Haley tried to get their heavy breathing back to a sensible and normal speed. They couldn't stop or control themselves from grabbing and jumping onto each other. Both were beyond exhausted and absolutely spent from their non-stop love making session that they had been engaged in, all throughout the evening.

"Wow." Haley drawled weakly and turned sideways to watch Nathan who had his hand draped over his forehead. "Everytime we make love, I swear that it can't get any better than this and then we do it again and I'm proven dead wrong."

Chuckling in a low voice, he looked at her with his infamous smirk gracing his lips.

"I aim to please, babe." He raised his arms and gestured for her to come closer. "Come here."

"Noooo." She whined and winced when she tried to move her legs. "I don't think I am capable of moving any part of my body right now."

"I'm sorry baby." He apologized and then very carefully, lifted and placed her body on top of his.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I enjoyed every bit of it. The pain was worth it." She mumbled kissing his chest.

He pressed kisses into her hair, loving the feeling of her bare breasts pressing into his naked chest. Sighing in satisfaction, he stroked his fingers up and down her smooth back.

"It's a good thing our friends finally know about us."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes by resting her chin on his chest. "I was thinking of telling the girls when I went to meet with them earlier today. But they figured it out on their own."

He chuckled and ducked his head down to kiss her forehead. "I told my mom about us earlier today and I'm more than sure that your mom already got the news from her. So, you should be expecting a call anytime now." As if on cue, her phone started ringing, making her groan loudly.

"Nooooo way... I can't deal with my mom's squealing right now. She's worse than Brooke." Haley whined and scowled at him when she heard him laugh. Getting hold of her phone that had stopped ringing, he quickly typed in a short message and sent it to her mom. Once he was sure that the message had been delivered, he switched it off and threw it on the nearby chair.

"What did you do?" She asked him inquisitively and received a wicked smile in return, mischeif glinting in his eyes blue eyes.

"I sent her a message stating that we were both busy having really very hot sex and that you'd call her later."

"Nathan!" She admonished, hitting him on his chest, absolutely mortified by what he had done. "How could you? Ugghhh! I hate you."

"Hey, you know you love me and knowing Lydia, I'm damn sure that she must be thanking the angels in heaven that we are finally sleeping together."

She sighed in agreement.

"You're right."

After a long and comfortable silence, he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was past midnight. He knew she was still awake, so bending down slightly, he whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Hales."

She opened her eyes quickly, feeling his warm breath on her neck. "Merry Christmas, Nathan. This is our first Christmas together as a couple." She smiled widely.

He reciprocated her smile with his own and leaned down to press a long and hard kiss on her lips.

"This is just the beginning, baby. From now on until forever, we'll be spending every single ocassion and holiday together, with each other as a couple."

**I hope that the above chapter wasn't that bad. I kinda rushed into it since I wanted to post it today itself. Also, I was thinking if I should end this story here or add an epilogue after this. What do you guys think? Please, do let me know of your thoughts in the review section. I am also working on another one shot which I may possibly post before Tuesday. Until then, you guys take care :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Six Years Later**

Haley slowly stirred awake as she felt someone press very hard and forceful kisses along her neck and collarbone. Her eyes flew open, all the remaining sleep vanishing from them as she felt her husband of four years, harshly bite at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Nathan..." She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure.

"Thank God, you're finally awake." Nathan mumbled as he stuck his tongue out and swirled it around the reddened area in order to soothe the little pain that had been caused by his desperate action in order to wake her up. "I've been trying to get you up with my passionate, erotic and sexy kisses for the past fifteen minutes but you wouldn't move, not even an inch." He spoke gaudily in betweeen pressing kisses all over her face. After popping one final kiss on her mouth, he looked at her smiling face with a smirk.

"I wonder what the reason might be behind me not responding to your intimate little caresses and kisses...hmmmm...let me think." Her eyes squinted as she pretended to think hard at the same time tapping her index finger four times on her chin. Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly at his wife's playful antics.

"Ooooh that's right." She snapped her fingers, smiling at him with a knowing look. "I couldn't wake up because my insatiable husband kept sticking his dick inside my vagina and wouldn't let me sleep most of the night."

Nathan burst into a fit of laughter at her blunt description and followed to bury his face in between her chest, his whole body vibrating with the force of his laughter.

"I couldn't help it, baby. After all, you gave me one of the best and most exciting news of my life, of our lives." He said after rolling them to their sides and placing his left hand on her bare stomach, where a new and fragile life had been growing for the past three weeks.

"What do you think? A boy or a girl?" She asked very softly as his gaze was transfixed on her stomach while her fingers gently ran through his silky raven hair.

"I hope it's a girl." He answered after a brief pause. His eyes travelled up from her stomach to rest on her pert breasts. Cupping one of them in his hands, Nathan smirked when he felt her release a blissful sigh, her hold in his hair tightening.

"You know? These are gonna get much bigger in the following months and you're gonna look so damn beautiful and sexy. Sexier than anything I've ever seen." He affirmed in a sex dripping voice, taking her mouth in a delicious kiss; devouring her voraciously while his hands began massaging both her breasts, his thumb flicking over her hardened nipples.

"We should really get off the bed before-" The following words died on her parted lips when she felt one of his long fingers make its way inside her with ease, stretching her smooth and velvety walls.

"You were saying?" He smirked when she playfully glared at him. Feeling his finger slide out of her, Haley pulled on the strands of his hair forcefully.

"Don't even think about stopping it Nathan Scott." She gritted through her clenched teeth, sending him a utter look of warning.

"Oh, but baby, I have no intention of stopping any of it." He assured her with a soft kiss and felt, rather heard her gasp against his mouth when in one quick motion, he slid three of his long fingers into her hot, tight pussy.

"Oh God..." she managed to choke out, an intense pleasure igniting throughout her body as his fingers deliriously moved in and out of her; hitting all the sweet spots in perfection.

"You feel so good, Hales." Nathan whispered against her lips, diving his tongue inside her mouth and tangling it with her awaiting tongue as he coaxed her towards her impending orgasm. Shifting himself closer to her restless and writhing body, he broke their kiss and attached his mouth to her right breast and sucked on the flesh. He did the same to the left one and trailed kisses further down on her naked body all the while pumping his fingers in and out of her.

When he reached her stomach, Nathan looked up at her with a smile full of awe and wonder. He pressed feather light kisses all over the area while his fingers slowed down their movements.

"I really really hope it's a girl but no matter whether it's a he or she, I already love our unborn child." He mumbled against her smooth skin and moved down finding a few dark blonde curls residing at the most intimate part of her body.

Just when he was about to position his head inbetween her spread thighs, Nathan felt her hands tugging on his hair, silently urging him to crawl back on top of her. Seeing the look of desperation in her eyes, he quickly obliged but rolled her body gently on her side and placed himself behind her.

Haley instinctively draped her right leg on top of both his straightened legs and felt the hardness of his cock bumping against her wetness. She took him in his hand and guided him inside of her slowly, inch by inch.

"Oh fuckkkk-" Nathan grunted deep in his throat as he felt all of himself slip inside her body. He interlocked the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of her left hand and with the help of his right hand forced her to tilt her face in order to fuse their hungry mouths together in soft and repetitive breathless kisses.

Nathan continued moving inside of her, changing his angle mid-way so that he could slide more deeper, almost hitting her womb.

"Fuck." Haley moaned breathlessy feeling her climax a few seconds away.

"I'm so...so close." She moved her free hand where they were joined and started rubbing on her sensitive clit, trying to reach her release as fast as possible 'cause she couldn't take it anymore.

"Me too, baby. Me too." Nathan joined his own free hand with hers and together they tried to hurtle themselves over the edge which happened exactly after three more strokes.

They slowed their movements once their intense orgasms washed over them while sharing gentle caresses and loving kisses.

"Good morning." Haley smiled as he kissed her nose. She greeted him back with a soft peck on his lips as she felt him slip out of her. Turning herself and resting her head on his perspiring and heaving chest, she reveled in the aftermath of their love making.

Over the past six years since they had gotten together, Nathan and Haley couldn't keep their eyes or hands or any of their other body parts off each other. Be it at home, public place, their friend's place, you name it! They had made love in every position possible and known to human kind. Sometimes they would end up experiencing an out of the world orgasm while the

other times, both would end up laughing and falling off their bed.

"Come on, husband. We better get up or else a certain four year old will come barging into the room and find his parents in a compromising position." Haley tapped him on the chest and slipped out of his hold, sending him a sexy wink and disappearing inside the adjoining master bathroom.

Nathan released a blissful sigh, a huge grin spreading over his lips as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about how he had turned out to be so damn lucky in his life.

"You coming?" He heard his wife call out to him, just a second before the sound of the water running found it's way into his ears.

"Oh yeah..!" He drawled and sprinted into the bathroom joining his giggling wife who was already wet from the warm water spraying all over her body.

**Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤**** NALEY ****Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤**

Being tired and nauseous of doing absolutely nothing and only loitering around in his apartment, Nathan had made up his mind about trying for a job. After sending in his resume to a couple of companies, he had been called for a personal interview. He aced it and straighaway found himself as the assistant manager of an import and export company. His girlfriend at that time had already landed a job of an English teacher at Tree Hill High, the same school that the two of them had attended back when they were teenagers. She was proud of him for finally doing something in life and earning on his own and not being dependent on the money that his parents had provided him with. A few months later, he had bought a huge house with his own money, for him and Haley.

A year later, Nathan proposed to the love of his life while they were on a vacation in Paris. He had planned everything in detail, taking suggestions from his friends Lucas and Jake who had assured him that he was doing the right thing. Brooke and Peyton had also helped him with many things, suggesting ideas that would definitely make his girlfriend happy.

Haley had initially declined his suggestion of flying to France, one of the most romantic countries in the world. She didn't understand why her boyfriend at that time wanted to go so far away into another continent while there were plenty of beautiful vacation spots in the U.S itself. But after a lot of begging and pleading and persuading she had finally agreed, ending the miserable state of her boyfriend.

He had proposed to her in France when they were the only two people present high up at the Eiffel Tower. She was engrossed, taking in the feeling of being inside one of the seven wonders of the world, her eyes locked on the beautiful view infront of her. She was unaware that Nathan had been kneeling beside her for the past fifteen minutes, just waiting for her to turn towards him. He wanted to gauge her reaction, capture and seal the emotion in the back of his head for the rest of his life. When Haley had finally noticed his position and the huge diamond studded ring shimmering before her, she had overcome with various emotions- surprise, shock, awe. There were continuous drops of tears escaping her eyes and gliding down her face.

Her answer had been (obviously) 'Yes'. The newly engaged couple had spent that entire night locked inside their room that they had booked in the La Roux Grand Hyatt Resort in Paris, re-exploring, re-discovering and re-igniting the fire between them over and over again.

Returning back to Tree Hill, the newly engaged couple had broken the news to everyone they knew, including their parents who were more than happy for their young kids. Lydia James and Deb Scott had crushed them both to death upon hearing the best news of their lives.

Nathan wanted everything to be perfect at their one and only wedding while Haley wanted to get married right away without wasting any more time. After a number of petty arguments and disagreements, the two twenty four year old stubborn people, had mutually agreed to their parent's decision and ended up getting married at the beach (one of their favorite spots). The small but sweet and enjoyable wedding had been attended by only their close friends and family. Haley found out that she was pregnant while they were on their honeymoon. Nathan had been on cloud nine when he had discovered the incredibly pleasant news where he would be a father in a few months. He had helped his wife throught the nine months long pregnancy, fulfilling her every demand. Finally, she had given birth to a son, whom they named James aka Jamie.

**Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤ ****NALEY**** Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤**

Lucas Roe had managed to finish his second novel and it turned out to be one of the best selling novels at that time. He was currently working on his third novel which was an erotic romance/drama. The outfits designed and produced by Brooke had generated enormous craze among the teenagers and youth which prompted her to create her own fashion line. The website that she had started a few years ago with the help of her two best friends- Haley and Peyton started flooding with hundreds of orders by different customers making it a hit.

As decided, Lucas had proposed to his girlfriend about six years ago on the day of Christmas and the couple wed two months brunette beauty found out that she was three weeks pregnant a day before their wedding, making the ritual even more special for the couple. Their wedding unlike Nathan and Haley's had been huge with more than hundred guests. Some of them also included Hollywood celebrities and famous authors who Lucas had befriended over the years. A few months after their star-studded wedding Brooke had given birth to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl whom they named Jude and Davis respectively.

**Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤ ****NALEY ****Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤**

The RedBedroom Records jointly run by Jake Jagielski and (now) Peyton Sawyer Jagielski had gained immense popularity. The trouble these two people took to find young rising talent and to promote them was applaudable. Even the best of singers would find themselves recording in their spacious studio, making it more famous. Jake himself recorded a few songs of his own and his first ever album had sold millions of copies in the first week itself, landing on the No.1 spot at the Billboards.

The lyrics of all the songs had been inspired by his wife who had helped him and encouraged him to turn his passionate hobby into his career and he was very glad that he had listened to her. His wife Peyton had done the same thing in her life. Her childhood hobby of sketching and painting had found a way back into her adult life and one fine morning she found herself making a beautiful portrait of her naked and sexy husband. It had surprisingly turned out to be great and she continued with it, painting and sketching some beautiful pieces. Her friends with the help of her sneaky husband had secretly conducted an exhibition by 'stealing' all of her paintings. Without her knowledge, she had been invited to her own art gallery. Peyton was absolutely horrified upon finding her paintings hung up on a plain white background, being judged by enthusiastic art lovers, both young and old. She had initially been furious when her husband and friends had confessed to be the culprits but had soon ended up forgiving them all when the guests had congratulated her for her outstanding piece of art. She is now a well known artist in the whole of US and a few places around the world.

Unlike the other couples where the man proposed to his girlfriend, it was Peyton who proposed to Jake when the latter had given up in frustration. Jake had been shocked when his curly haired girlfriend had suggested marriage but after the initial state of his shock had bristled away, the brown haired man had quickly recovered and ran inside their bedroom to get the engagement ring which he had chosen for her years ago. Not wanting to wait any longer, the couple had eloped not being a fan of a big fat wedding. They had informed their best friends who were present when the couple had giddily signed their marriage certificate.

Unfortunately, a weeks into their marriage, the doctors had informed Peyton that she would never be able to have children. She had been depressed for a while but her husband was right beside her, taking care of her and assuring her that they would keep trying and prove the doctors wrong.

A few months after the depressing news, Peyton along with her husband Jake, had made a visit at their family doctor's clinic since she had been experiencing extreme fatigue and nausea. They were thrilled when the doctor had informed them that she was four weeks long into her pregnancy. It had been a miracle and eight months later she had given birth to a beautiful and perfectly healthy baby girl who they named her Jenny.

**Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤ ****NALEY**** Â¤Â¤Â¤Â¤**

"Why is your family always the last one to show up whenever we decide to have a picnic?" Brooke demanded with hands on her hips as the trio of Nathan, Haley and Jamie approached her and the rest of the gang who were seated on top of a chequered bedsheet draped over the grass layered ground.

"I had to wake Jamie up who overslept yet again and then this," Haley gestured to the basket in her hand that contained a few snacks and wrapped sandwiches and continued to defend her family's late arrival "-took a while to prepare."

"Hey aunt Brooke, aunt Peyton, uncle Lucas and uncle Jake." Four year old Jamie greeted the smiling people waving back at him with a toothy grin.

"Hey bud, your mom says you over slept once again. Why so?" Lucas asked the little blue eyed boy in concern and watched as he looked up at his parents.

"I heard Mommy and Daddy wrestling most of the night. They say it's a good game. I fell asleep when they stopped but after some time I heard them wrestling again and-"

"Hey... hey Jimmy-Jam, why don't you uh..go and join Jenny, Davis and Jude? There, they're calling you." Nathan pointed to the three kids playing a few steps away and turned to scowl at Lucas and Jake when he heard them snickering. The tall raven haired father of one (soon to be two) released a huge sigh of relief when his son ran away, forgetting about whatever he was speaking or babbling a while ago and plopped down next to his wife who was hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

"You guys just can't control your horny selves, can you?" Peyton smirked as Nathan shook his head and pulled his wife closer to him.

They started a light conversation among themselves at the same time keeping an eye over their kids. All the three married couples had come a long way in their lives since graduating from college. All of their lives had unexpectedly turned out to be great and they were also happy to have remained the best of friends over the years. They had everything that they had ever wanted.

A couple of hours later, the three sets of parents called out to their children in order to stuff their small stomachs with food. Mid-way during their meal, Nathan cleared his throat a little too loudly which garnered attention from everyone. He looked down at his wife, gesturing for her to make the announcement and then followed to rest his gaze on their son who looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Nathan and I have something to tell you guys and you too Jamie." Haley smiled, pulling her son on her lap.

The others tuned in to the conversation as the beaming parents spoke to their son, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Do you remember? The other night you told me and your daddy that you wanted to have a baby brother or a sister?" Haley asked with a small smile gracing her lips as Jamie nodded in response.

"Well we found out that your mom is pregnant and we are gonna have another baby." Nathan revealed and watched his son's eyes light up instantly.

"Really mommy?" He asked placing his hands on her cheek and staring into her soft brown eyes.

"Yeah." She confirmed and laughed when her son flung his small hands around her neck.

"Wow! Congratulations, you guys."

Everyone chorused and followed to hug the happy and smiling parents.

"Thanks." Nathan and Haley smiled at one another as everyone continued to eat and speak further, inquiring from the expecting couple the status of their unborn child. Their free flowing conversation halted when a five year old Davis spoke while looking at her parents with a frown.

"Are we also having a baby, Mummy?"

Brooke turned to smile at her husband and then pecked her daughter on the cheek. "No sweety, we are not and we probably won't, for a couple of more years. Why? Did you want a baby brother or a sister too?"

"NO, NO, NO." Davis rushed out and scrunched her face as everyone laughed at the horror displayed on beautiful girl's features. "Me and Jude are happy together. We don't want anybody else."

The other five year old twin nodded from where he was seated on his father's lap. Lucas chuckled and dropped a kiss on his son's forehead.

"What about me? Am I gonna have a baby brother or a sister?" Jenny asked her parents who smiled back apologetically to their five year old daughter.

"Not yet, angel. But I promise we'll give you a baby brother or a sister in the future." Jake assured the nodding girl and smiled at his wife, kissing her softly. They both knew that their daughter wanted them to have another baby and they were trying. They had been trying for the past year and a half but Peyton had failed to conceive. They were still trying and who knows? They may end up bringing another miracle in their lives.

"Can we go and play again?" Jamie asked after they had finished eating.

"Yeah buddy. But don't go too far." Nathan advised and watched along with the rest of them as their kids ran shouting and screaming in joy, chasing after one another.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Nathan mutteres after a few minutes, pulling his wife along with him and waving to their friends who shook their heads regardless the smile playing on their lips.

"You guys are incorrigible." Peyton commented with a short laugh as they started walking away giving them a slight wave.

"Be careful you two and keep it in your pants Nathan. There are children out here." Haley chuckled rolling her eyes when she heard Brooke shout out to them.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Nathan asked tilting his head and dropping a kiss in his wife's vanilla scented hair as they kept walking.

Haley sighed looping her hands through his. "I feel perfect... and I feel like yours." She stood up on her toes at the same time he ducked his head, engaging their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

"Hmmmm. That feels good." She mumbled lovingly and rested her head on his upper arm. They continued walking, breathing in the fresh air surrounding them and stopped when they found a small seat fitted into the ground beside a giant tree.

Nathan sat first and pulled his wife down and across his lap. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her incredible scent that always drove him crazy.

"I love you." He declared passionately, pressing soft kisses against her lips while she smiled and mumbled an "I love you too".

"You know? I never really thank you for all of the things you do for me and Jamie but I'm really very grateful to have you in my life, Hales. You've given me an incredible life and an equally incredible son and soon we are gonna have another baby, hopefully a daughter who'll be just like her mother." He tweaked her nose and reveled in the beautiful tune of laughter escaping her lips.

"I want a daughter too but I'll be fine either way. Besides, if it's a boy, we can always try for another one and another one until we have daughter." She suggested, winking at him.

"I like the way your mind works." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence and watched the various scenes playing out before them in an utter state of contentment.

"Nathan, Haley! We are playing a game of 'Doctor Help' with the kids. You guys comin'? Jake shouted to the cuddling couple twenty steps further and after receiving a loud and chorused 'Yes', he turned and walked towards the circle of people already waiting for him.

"Last one to reach the gang will have to play the role of a submissive later tonight." Haley whispered into his ear and jumped off his lap, giggling and breaking into a run.

Nathan laughed knowing that there was no way she could win the challenge with her short legs and took off running after her.

"You're so on, baby!"

**~~~THE END~~~**

**So, that's it folks!**

**The end to my first ever multi-chapter fic. I thank all of you for your constant support and your encouraging words.**

**Thanks to naley12, naleyhumor, jena23, edthefrog, thibbs65, confuzed1978, 94, OTH123, xo1998xo, kutebloo, GottaluvNaley, Naley23alwaysforever, NaleyWriter23, amkjo001, missbee21 and the guests for your reviews throughout this story.**

**I really hope that you guys were satisfied with the above final chapter. Please review and let me know of your thoughts.**

**I desperately wanted to write a 'Naley' wedding scene but no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't get that thing right. Ultimately I settled with a short not-so-good description. I'm an aspiring writer and there are a lot of areas that I need to work on. I guess writing a wedding scene is one of them.**

**I've got a lot of ideas in my small head that I want to use and ultimately develop into stories. I'm gonna start working on my next multi-chapter Naley story right after I post this. It's very different from the rest of my one shot stories or this one. I'm gonna post that only when I finish writing all the chapters (since I don't wanna risk losing interest and leaving it hanging.)**

**Also, I'll be posting one shots in between. For those of you who don't know, I only write 'Naley' fanfics.**

**I'll post a one-shot that I named 'Make A Move' this week and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**Thank you all once again :)**


End file.
